Juegos Sexuales
by Darla.Klainer
Summary: Santana López y su hermanastro Sebastian Smythe, todavía estudiantes de bachillerato en un elitista instituto de Nueva York,deciden hacer una maquiavélica apuesta. Se trata de que Sebastián, se acueste con Kurt Hummel,un joven que quiere permanecer virgen hasta su matrimonio.Si Sebastian pierde,Santana se quedará con su Jaguar, pero si gana...la tendrá a ella. Endgame! Kurtbastian.
1. Capitulo 1: Juegos sexuales

Juegos Sexuales

Basado en "Cruel Intentions" **Santana López y su hermanastro Sebastian Smythe, todavía estudiantes de bachillerato en un elitista instituto de Nueva York, deciden hacer una maquiavélica apuesta. Se trata de que Sebastián, un consumado Don Juan, se acueste con Kurt Hummel, un joven que quiere permanecer virgen hasta su matrimonio. Si Sebastian pierde, Santana se quedará con su Jaguar, pero si gana... la tendrá a ella.** **Endgame! Kurtbastian.**

M por smut, lenguaje y contenido sexual.

**N/A**: Hola, hola!^^ bueno si están leyendo esta nota son lo máximo! Como ya se habrán dado cuenta me llamo Darla, y soy una total pervertida, bueno ese no es el punto…no aun. En fin…..soy una súper lectora, he leído más de 500 fics y me enorgullezco de ello ;). Siempre quise escribir un fic pero nunca me anime a hacerlo…hasta hoy C:

Es mi primera historia, así que sean buenos conmigo! Pleasee! ^^ Ahorita estoy desesperada, **necesito un beta así que…..ayuda?**

Como dije en la intro , este fic esta **Basado en Juegos sexuales en ingles "Cruel intentions" , NO ES IGUAL** , la esencia de la historia está ahí pero…voy a cambiar MUCHAS cosas, así que si han visto la película , no esperen que todo sea igual ;)

Apenas vi la película, todo un fic empezó a armarse en mi cabeza, tenía que hacer un fic basado en ella ^^

Este fanfic, no es muy bueno con Santi, así que si son Santana Lovers, me duele decirles que este fic tal vez no sea lo que buscan.

Y como fantasía de muchos Gleeks cuando veían "Smooth Criminal" **en este fic habrá un poquito de Sebtana (Sebastian y Santana) algunas escenas candentes entre ellos, pero nada más. Nunca habrá amor.**

**Advertencia ****:** Chicos! Si leen esta nota en verdad los amo pero temo advertirles que este fic es M por una razón. Así que…sin son pervertidos…."Bienvenidos" ;)

**Disclaimer****: **Ni Glee , ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Igualmente "Juegos sexuales" historia en la cual se basa este fanfic.

Sin más, aquí el primer capítulo! ^^

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Apuesta.**

La alta y delgada mujer empezaba a mirar el reloj constantemente. Cada 10 a 15 segundos para ser exactos. Con los labios apretados y el reloj casi en el 5 , la mujer no puedo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa.

" pasa algo?, la noto distraída" dijo el joven delante de ella.

Después de unos segundos, la mujer posa su mirada en el chico castaño y una pequeña mueca de disgusto no puede evitar formarse.

"No se preocupe señor, todo está bien" responde la mujer rápidamente.

"Me alegra escuchar eso" contesta el joven sonriente "Estos meses me han sido de mucha ayuda. Ahora veo el mundo diferente, nuevas oportunidades y un gran futuro por delante…y todo es gracias a usted" Se acerca lentamente y le agarra ambas manos "En verdad la extrañare" susurro con un tono levemente seductor.

Mrs. Bay lo mira singularmente, una mirada llena de molestia y fatiga.

"No tiene por qué preocuparse jovencito" le responde haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Después de soltarse del agarre del irrespetuoso joven. La señora Bay saca un libro de su ordenada estantería. Se acomoda el pelo y se acerca a la ventana, lugar donde el castaño se había dirigido después de soltarse de él.

"Aquí tiene un pequeño presente de su servidora" Dice dándole el libro rápidamente, para luego regresar a su escritorio.

"Muchas gracias" dice el joven castaño.

"No hay de que" le contesta la mujer, la cual levanta el teléfono y susurra unas cuantas palabras "Anote un libro en su cuenta".

Sebastian se volvió a acercar a la señora, con una mirada muy provocadora adornando su rostro.

"Sabe que Mrs. Bay, sé que esto es inapropiado pero tengo que decirlo…" Se sienta en una de las sillas y sonríe "….tiene unas piernas increíbles, son para morirse en verdad"

Sin hacer mucho caso a lo que el joven dice delante de ella la señora Bay empieza a revisar algunas cuentas. Ella era una mujer muy ocupada y un mocoso como el, no iba a hacer que desperdiciara su valioso tiempo.

"Esa es su hija?" Pregunta el castaño

Después de unos segundos, la señora Bay asiente levemente y baja el portarretrato de manera discreta.

"Si, sin duda una chica ejemplar, con un gran futuro por delante. Me enorgullece decir que ira a Princeton el año entrante."

"Sin duda tiene una hija adorable" Respondió el joven tratando de contener la risa.

"Si lo es" Responde Mrs. Bay cuando de repente su celular empieza a sonar.

"Bueno Mrs. Bay, fue un placer conocerla" Dice el joven dando un sonoro suspiro y dejando que una leve sonrisa se formara en sus labios "Hasta pronto" susurro dándole un beso a la mejilla y sin más , el joven castaño salió de la oficina rápidamente.

"Hasta nunca" dijo viendo como el joven se retiraba.

Luego de unos segundos el celular de Mrs. Bay vuelve a sonar. Al principio lo vuelve a ignorar pero luego de varias llamadas perdidas, decidió contestar.

Era Rachel, su pequeña hija de 17 años.

Su irritante y única hija de 17 años.

Después de un largo suspiro y con una sonrisa falsa, contesta su celular.

"Hola cariño"

"Porque te tardaste tanto en contestar!" exclamo Rachel llorando.

"Lo lamento, que ocurre cariño?" Pregunto despreocupadamente la señora Bay.

"El dijo que me quería, y yo le creí, soy una estúpida" dijo en llanto la chica.

"Vamos cariño no ocurre nada, debes calmarte y respirar hondo, tienes que salir del circulo y ….."

"Quieres dejar de decir estupideces psicológicas mama! Hay fotografías mías en internet"

"Qué clase de fotografías?" Pregunto la señora Bay, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

"Salgo desnuda…no tengo nada de ropa!" confeso la chica llorando.

"Por dios! Como has podido ser tan estúpida" Exclamo la señora evidente molesta.

Esto debía ser una pesadilla, esto no podía estar pasando.

"Era tan encantador… el no dejaba de decir que mis piernas eran para morirse, quería fotografiarlas y luego….mama estas ahí?"

La señora Bay no pudo contener su rabia.

Solo una persona en todo New York, diría una cosa así.

Solo un maldito bastardo diría una cosa así.

"Ese hijo de puta" Grito dirigiéndose a la ventana.

Al otro lado de la ventana , con una risa burlona en la cara , el joven castaño empezó la cuenta regresiva.

"Cinco , cuatro , tres , dos y…." Su pequeña cuenta fue cortada por los gritos a todo pulmón de una señora. La cual no se cansaba de golpear las ventanas.

"Sebastian! Tu bastardo" se escucho decir a lo lejos. Los gritos eran muy fuertes.

"Y uno" termino de decir Sebastian con una sonora risa.

**ooooooooooooO Juegos Sexuales Oooooooooooo**

"No sé como agradecerte este gran favor, en verdad serás de gran ayuda" Dijo una bella e elegante señora.

La mujer de aproximadamente 45 años de edad, sonreía encantada.

Escondiendo una sonrisa siniestra y con las piernas perfectamente cruzadas. Santana López empezaba a preguntarse cuando terminaría aquella charla.

Esa señora era en verdad irritante.

"No se preocupe Mrs. Motta, en verdad no es ninguna molestia" Respondió amablemente.

Después de que Santana terminara la oración. La señora Motta volteo en dirección a su hija, dándole una mirada de reproche.

"Sugar, siéntate bien!" susurro molesta la mujer "Discúlpala en verdad no tiene modales" Trato de decir calmadamente , mientras volteaba nuevamente a reprochar a su hija.

-No tiene clase, es una sosa y sin duda es estúpida- pensó para sí misma la morena.

"No se disculpe, estoy segura de que con mi tutela Sugar no tendrá estos….problemas"

Al escuchar esto la bella mujer volteo a ver a Santana y con una gran sonrisa pronuncio unas cuantas palabras.

"Gracias Santana, eres una chica ejemplar.

Ejemplar, pensó riéndose Santana. Si tener tríos diariamente es ejemplar entonces soy una Santa.

"Gracias Mrs. Motta, le prometo que no se arrepentirá de haberla dejado a mi cargo, seguro que Sugar y yo seremos grandes amigas, verdad Sugar?" Pregunto mirando a la distraída castaña.

"Qué?...Ah! si…seguro"

Después de unos segundos la señora Motta se paro delicadamente, observando su alrededor a medida que lo hacía.

"Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad, solo…espero que tu hermano no esté cerca, con su _intachable _y _ejemplar reputación, _temo que trate de… hacer…. cosas indebidas con ella"

Sebastian, ah! Su querido hermanito. Como siempre el terror de las familias adineradas e hijas bellas.

"Sebastian estará muy lejos, así que no tiene de que preocuparse" Santana admitió sonriente.

"Me alegro "Mrs. Motta suspiro aliviada "Sugar vamos, es hora de irnos" dijo la señora.

"Okay" Le respondió Sugar, que por un descuido, cayo torpemente al suelo.

"Sugar!" exclamo Mrs. Motta mas avergonzada que nunca.

Al ver esto, Santana se acerco a la castaña y con una amable pero fingida sonrisa le extiendo la mano.

"Toma mi mano te ayudare a pararte"

"G-gra-cias" dijo Sugar tomando la mano de la morena.

"No hay de que" susurro con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Después de ayudar a Sugar a pararse, Santana volteo en la dirección de la señora Motta.

"Mrs. Motta esperare ansiosa su visita" Dijo cordialmente.

"Igualmente, Sugar vamos" dijo agarrando la mano de la despistada castaña y saliendo rápidamente de la sala.

Un gran suspiro salido de la boca de Santana al escuchar la puerta dando un leve "Clic".

-Por fin la tortura había terminado – pensó la bella latina, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algo, por Sebastian.

"Mmmmmm , nueva víctima? Pregunto el castaño mientras abría la puerta y se sentaba en el gran sillón que adornaba la sala.

"No es de tu incumbencia pero…..si… lo es" Respondió fríamente la morena.

Sebastian rio levemente, conocía a Santana por más de 7 años. Desde los 10 años para ser más precisos.

Sus padres se habían conocido en una reunión escolar y al parecer la química simplemente fluyo entre ellos. Desde entonces, Sebastian tuvo que soportar y lidiar con su "querida hermanita" que a ojos de todos era una responsable e intachable jovencita con un futuro muy prometedor.

En cambio, el era no solo uno de los chicos más odiados de la elite Neoyorkina, también era una "vergüenza familiar".

Que irónico era todo.

Santana era incluso más malévola y retorcida que Sebastian, pero ella seguía siendo la hija prodiga que todos adoraban.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Sebastian empezó a concentrarse en la situación actual. Pensando un poco y conociendo a su hermanita como lo hacía. Sebastian llego a una sola y rápida conclusión.

Esto sin duda era por venganza.

"Esta sin duda es estúpida, pobre, en verdad no quisiera imaginarme lo que la "gran" Santana López es capaz de hacer …solo por venganza"

"Como dije…no es de tu incumbencia" Repitió Santana.

"Okay! … aunque claro que esto no tiene que ver con Noah….. o si?.

Picardía, esa palabra describía perfectamente la mirada de Santana en ese preciso momento.

"Y que si tuviera que ver con él?" Pregunto lamiéndose los labios "Celoso?"

"Yo celoso?" Después de reírse levemente, Sebastian empezó a acercarse a la seductora morena "Ni en tus sueños"

"A caso lo dudas?" Santana empezó a acortar la distancia. Quedando frente a frente con Sebastian. Escuchando su respiración cada vez más agitada.

"Si tanto quieres saber te lo diré" Santana se acerco al cuello de Sebastian, empezando a mordisquearlo suavemente "Si…..esto es por Noah, veras…" Empieza a desabotonar lentamente la camisa de Sebastian, dejando su sexy torso al descubierto "…destruiré a su estúpida novia y luego…lo destruiré a él" Susurro.

Santana empezó a pegar su cuerpo cada vez más al de Sebastian, sintiendo como la pierna de Sebastian rozaba sus partes genitales.

No pudo evitar gemir.

Un segundo después, Santana, aun apresada por las piernas de Sebastian, sintió como el amiguito de castaño empezaba a despertar.

"Baja perrito" Lentamente y sin dejar de ver a Sebastian, Santana se separo de él, caminando hacia la salida.

"Típico de ti" dijo riendo Sebastian. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que Santana lo dejara así.

"Santana…..en verdad no creo que deberías culpar a la pobre chica…no es su culpa de que Noah se aburriera de ti tan rápido"

Santana volteo a verlo y una expresión de autosuficiencia se formo en su rostro.

"Al parecer tú no estabas tan aburrido hace un segundo" Santana desvió la mirada al bulto del pantalón de Sebastian y empezó a reír "eso….debe doler"

"Tan linda como siempre" le respondió el castaño.

"Siempre" le respondió dando la vuelta "Estoy SUPER aburrida, necesito sexo así que…" Abre la puerta , indicándole a Sebastian la salida.

"Si fueras tan amable"

"Disfruta tu trió".

"Siempre".

**ooooooooooooO Juegos Sexuales Oooooooooooo**

"Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido!" Exclamo Sebastian cansado de buscar algo interesante que leer "A caso no hay nada interesante en estas revistas!" Volvió a exclamar molesto.

Era oficial, Sebastian Edward Smythe estaba aburrido.

En verdad no solo ahora estaba aburrido.

Siempre estaba aburrido.

Algo estaba mal con él, ya ni siquiera tener sexo con franceses y francesas lo complacía!

Siempre era lo mismo, todo era demasiado…

Fácil.

Llevar a un completo desconocido a la cama, ya era común para el…

Hola, como estas? Hermoso nombre, lindos ojos, te invito algo, quisieras ir a otro lado? , quieres tomar un trago? , vamos a la habitación , no estuvo mal , hasta nunca!

Aunque en muchas ocasiones esta secuencia se acortaba casi completamente. Lo cual siempre era lo óptimo.

Tener que ser amable y cortes solo para tener sexo apestaba.

El mundo sería mucho más fácil con un Hola, sexo y adiós!

Sin duda se ahorraría más tiempo.

Sería más divertido y menos irritante, pero algunas personas no piensan así o bueno… al menos eso aparentan.

Sebastian ya había perdido la cuenta, de cuantos "santas" y "santos" se había llevado a la cama. Sin duda los "santos" eran los más gritones.

Pero ese no era el punto, Sebastian se encontraba aburrido y no sabía qué hacer.

"Acaso no…" Sebastian se quedo sin palabras ante la imagen de una de las revistas.

Era un chico.

Pero no cualquier chico, era el chico más jodidamente hermoso que Sebastián había visto en sus 17 años de vida. No solo tenía el rostro más angelical y los ojos más hermosos del mundo, era insanamente sexy!

Sebastian no podía dejar de ver el rostro de aquel chico, era como…si estuviera hipnotizado.

Pero sus fantasías se vieron pausadas cuando de reojo leyó el titular.

Lo leyó más de una vez pero aun no se lo creía, debía ser una jodida broma.

En letras grandes e incoloras decía:

"Hasta el matrimonio"

Tres palabras que solo podían significar una cosa…

"Es virgen" dijo sorprendido. Ese chico podía ser insanamente hermoso pero…

¡Está loco!

En estos tiempos de porno, drogas y alcohol, la gente pierde la virginidad en tiempo record, 15 a lo mucho.

"Una noche de pasión conmigo y toda su estupidez de "esperar" terminaría "pensó para sí mismo el castaño.

Sin dejar de ver a…el chico de ojos hermosos.

Sebastian empezó a imaginar cómo sería tener esa hermosa piel de porcelana alrededor entre sus brazos, como se sentiría entrar dentro de ese perfecto culo y hacerlo gemir hasta más no poder.

Ante estos pensamientos una erección no pudo evitar formarse.

Estaba completamente duro.

Había demasiadas imágenes de este chico, imágenes que ameritaban más de una erección.

Este chico era tan singular que no tenía que estar sin camisa para causar la sensación que Sebastian sentía en ese momento.

No importa lo que usara, todo se adaptaba perfectamente a su cuerpo.

Esto era demasiado.

Sin poder aguantar más, Sebastian se dirigió al baño lo más rápido que le fue posible.

Esa erección era dolorosamente deliciosa, así que sin perder ni un segundo mas Sebastian se quito el pantalón rápidamente, quedando solo en bóxers.

Con mucho cuidado, Sebastian se quito los bóxers, dejando ver su excitado miembro en todo su esplendor.

Sebastian no era presumido pero… su "amiguito" tenía un muy considerable tamaño.

Eran innumerables los chicos y chicas que habían gritado de placer al verlo y sentirlo.

Con una mano Sebastian empezó a masajear su miembro lenta y hábilmente. Sintiendo gran excitación y alivio al hacerlo.

"Ahhhhh" gemía mientras que su mano viajaba de arriba abajo.

Al principio su mano era bastante presurosa pero con el pasar de los segundos, esta empezó a ser más lenta.

Acariciando levemente la puntita de su miembro. Sebastian sentía una gran necesidad de venirse , de sentir esa sensación de relajación total.

Así que, empezó a aumentar la velocidad pero claro… sin quitar la intensidad.

Muchas imágenes se le vinieron a la mente.

Pensó en su conquista anterior y en muchas otras, buscando una que lo llevara al ansiado orgasmo.

Sin embargo, ninguna servía.

Trato de pensar en cosas aun más calientes, encontrando a Santana en uno de sus pensamientos, la cual siempre lograba el resultado esperado.

Pero no esta vez.

Algunos segundos después una imagen se le vino a la mente.

Aquel chico de piel de porcelana. Aquellos labios rosados y aquel sonrojo que lo hacía ver ridículamente lindo.

Aquel cuerpo delgado, con algunos músculos casi imperceptibles y dios!

Aquel perfecto y redondo trasero.

"Si!" exclamo Sebastian al sentirse finalmente realizado. La imagen de aquel chico había sido suficiente para llevarlo al orgasmo.

**ooooooooooooO Juegos Sexuales Oooooooooooo**

Después de un orgasmo y de una larga ducha, Sebastian se encontraba ya en pijama. Listo para leer todo el artículo acerca de aquel chico con ojos celestiales.

Y trasero perfecto.

Sebastian tenía curiosidad.

Sin tiempo que perder, Sebastian empezó a leer el artículo.

Se llamaba Kurt Hummel, tenía 17 años, hijo de…

" ".

Este chico no era solo jodidamente sexy… era el jodido hijo del director.

¡El cual iba a ingresar a Dalton la próxima semana!

-Okay! Sebastian cálmate! tal vez meterse con el no sea la mejor opción-

Sebastian no solo era uno de los chicos más populares y odiados de Dalton, también era uno de los más problemáticos.

Sin contar sexy.

En fin… problemas con el hijo del director seria sinónimo de muerte, pero…

Sebastian no podía evitar imaginárselo en la cama, teniendo el sexo más salvaje y fiero que alguna vez haya tenido.

Penetrándolo sin control y tocándolo por todas partes.

Dejando marcas en su pálido cuello y besando sus rosados y de seguro dulces labios.

Un pequeño problema volvia a nacer en el pantalón de Sebastian.

-Debo dejar de pensar en el- Pensó Sebastian.

Aunque eso fuera imposible.

Esto era una locura! Había leído el artículo hace apenas 1 hora y sin embargo, los ojos de Sebastian no se despegaban de él.

! Esto no estaba nada bien !

Si intentaba algún movimiento con el precioso hijo del director, este lo mataría.

El Director Hummel era famoso por ello, por ser _súper_ sobreprotector.

Era mucho riesgo y Sebastian lo sabía.

Pero ya era muy tarde Sebastian había tomado una decisión.

"Kurt Hummel , eres mi nuevo objetivo"

**ooooooooooooO Juegos Sexuales Oooooooooooo**

"Y Sugar…cuéntame más de ti, tienes novio?" Pregunto Santana pícaramente.

Sugar miro a Santana sonriente.

"Bueno" Sugar se sonroja levemente y asiente "si estoy saliendo con alguien" Dijo sonriendo estúpidamente "estoy saliendo con la persona más dulce y perfecta del mundo entero" Un suspiro escapa de los labios de Sugar.

Santana la mira y rabia en su interior. Ya no la soportaba!

Había conocido a muchas chicas _huequitas_ pero esta la ganaba a todas.

A este punto Santana había llegado a una conclusión final.

No se hace estúpida , es estúpida.

"Mmmmm…..entonces…quien es el afortunado? Pregunto Santana cambiando de expresión rápidamente.

"Okay!" Exclamo Sugar acomodándose en su asiento "Se llama Noah Puckerman y… bueno como dije ante…es perfecto!"

"Ah…..si?

"Si! es un rayo de sol , por ahora nuestra relación no es muy seria que digamos… pero …pronto seremos novios , estoy segura!" Dijo Sugar con una sonrisa boba.

"Seguro que si…..que mal que aun no salgan juntos oficialmente , me pregunto el motivo"

Santana agarra un peine y cuidadosamente empieza a peinar el cabello de Sugar , el cual en ese momento se encontraba muy alborotado.

Sin duda un bebe.

Sin que hubiera pasado más de 10 segundos Sugar dijo despreocupadamente:

"Al parecer su histérica ex no lo deja en paz"

Histérica, pensó con rabia Santana, dándole un fuerte tirón.

"Auuuu" exclamo la chica adolorida.

"Lo siento" le respondió, continuando con el cepillado.

"Y…" susurro Santana haciendo una breve pausa "Ya han llegado a…la…Tercera base".

"No" La castaña respondió al instante.

"Y en los besos…ya hay un amigo de por medio?" volvió a preguntar.

"Un amigo! No yo no hago ese tipo de cosas…"

"Me refiero a un beso francés" contesto la latina con un suspiro.

Esto sería duro, muy duro.

"Ah, bueno…..eso…yo…" Sugar estaba completamente roja, lo que significa que…

No, no lo ha hecho.

"Déjame ver si entendí, ustedes ya tienen una especie de relación pero aun no hay un beso francés de por medio?" Pregunto tratando de sonar lo más amable y comprensiva posible.

"No" respondió Sugar con la cabeza gacha.

"Ah….ven aquí"

Santana hizo un gesto con su mano, invitándola a acercarse un poco más, a lo cual dudosamente pero rápidamente Sugar accedió.

"A la cuenta de 3 me vas a dar un beso" Santana susurro repentinamente.

"No! Uyy!"

"Como crees que las chicas aprendemos? Ven no seas tontita" Con un gesto muy sutil de molestia Santana espero a que Sugar se acomodara para después empezar la cuenta.

"3 , 2…..y…..1" Susurro la morena , encontrándose en ese mismo instante con los labios de Sugar.

Sugar estaba algo tensa pero no duro mucho. Después de unos segundos se dejo llevar y empezó a profundizar el beso.

Santana tenía que admitir que no estaba mal pero también tenía que admitir que había besado mejores.

Después de unos segundos Santana despego sus labios lentamente.

"Ves no fue tan difícil?" dijo sin acortar o disminuir la distancia.

"Ahora….me vas a besar de nuevo pero esta vez masajearas mi lengua con la tuya" hizo una breve pausa y trato de parecer lo más tierna posible "Y…eso se llama beso francés"

Sugar empezó a acercarse más a la morena, acortando la distancia rápidamente, posando sus labios contra los de ella.

Santana sentía como Sugar lentamente introducía su lengua en su boca, haciendo el beso cada vez más intenso. Hasta que torpemente Sugar empezó a masajear su lengua contra la suya.

Para Sugar esta era una sensación nueva y deliciosa pero para Santana no, así que sin más cortó el beso lo más educadamente posible.

Aun sumergida en la pasión, Sugar se quedo con sus labios en el aire, buscando otro beso.

"Eres una buena aprendiz"

**ooooooooooooO Juegos Sexuales Oooooooooooo**

Después de disfrutar la cara de molestia y fastidio de su hermanastra, Sebastian decidió salir de su pequeño escondite y darle un saludo.

"Hermanita, al parecer tienes una nueva fan".

Sin perder su sonrisa, Sebastian empiezo a acercarse a Santana.

Ante las palabras de su "amado hermanito" Santana se para rápidamente del sofá y una sonrisa juguetona no puede evitar formarse.

"Ya tengo suficientes" Hace una pausa "Hasta en mi recinto me persiguen…..si no me crees, mira a tu alrededor porque hay uno justo aquí"

Sebastian sonríe seductoramente ante el comentario de su hermana. Sin querer y sin darse cuenta, el castaño empieza a acercarse más a ella, posando su mano en la cintura de Santana.

"A si?...pues yo no lo veo"

"Entonces estas ciego, tan ciego que ni siquiera te das cuenta de un pequeño detalle"

"Que cosa?" pregunta Sebastian acercándose al cuello de Santana, respirando su perfume.

Santana se acerco lentamente al oído de Sebastian y pronuncio 4 palabras.

"Tu Jaguar no está"

Un segundo después, Sebastian estaba corriendo hacia la ventana. Su Jaguar, su bebe de colección, Robado? Esto debía ser una broma!

Confirmando sus sospechas, Sebastian dio un gran suspiro de alivio.

Su jaguar, su hermoso carro, estaba a salvo.

Santana no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

Jugar bromas era algo típico de ella.

Sebastian volteo a ver a su "divertida hermanita" y sin nada que decir más que un "Jajá" el castaño se dirigió al sofá.

"Si, jajá!" volvió a reír la morena "Vamos Sebastian! Era solo una bromita . Dios! Tanto amas a esa cosa! "

"Si lo hago".

Su Jaguar, un auto hermoso, costoso y clásico, era una de las reliquias más valiosas de Sebastian, además de claro, valer una fortuna.

"No negare la belleza de tu jaguar, es un auto muy especial en verdad , en verdad desearía tener un auto parecido " Susurro seductoramente.

"Y yo como desearia tener otra cosa" Sebastian no pudo evitar decir esto viendo los dos grandes y redondos atributos de la morena.

"Yo no lo creo"

Santana se paro y empezó a recorrer la sala , buscando una pequeña caja de cigarros.

"Fumar mata"

"Y respirar el humo también, así que…lárgate" Respondió agresivamente Santana.

"Tranquila, tranquila!" Sebastian empieza a buscar algo con su mirada. Después de unos segundos lo encuentra, y una sonrisa se forma en su rostro.

"Solo venia aquí para mostrarte mi próxima hazaña" Responde parándose rápidamente.

"Hazaña? No me hagas reír, tus pequeñas putas no son grandes hazañas"

"Ah…..así que no me crees?" Sebastian se dirigió rápidamente a la mesa que adornaba la sala y cogió una revista.

"Que me dirías si te dijera que mi próximo objetivo es….." Sin tiempo que perder Sebastian empezó a buscar la pagina que deseaba" Kurt Hummel"

Santana se quedo perpleja por un segundo, el hijo del director Hummel. Enserio?

Sin poder contenerse, Santana empezó a reír a carcajadas.

Sebastian quedo extrañado por la actitud de la morena. Porque se reía? Acaso se había vuelto más loca de lo que ya era?

Después de varios segundos de risa, Santana recupero la compostura y se acerco a su hermanito con su típica sonrisa burlona.

"Lamento decirte esto hermanito pero tú no estás al nivel de Hummel"

Sebastian se quedo algo extrañado, nivel?

"Mira Santana…yo estoy en el primer nivel , lo que significa que prácticamente puedo tener a quien quiera en mis manos , incluyéndote"

Una sonrisa sarcástica cruzo el rostro de Santana , la cual se encontraba levemente divertida.

"Mira "cerebrito" esto no tiene nada que ver con el físico, aunque si hablamos de eso…" Santana contempla al chico de la revista y se lame los labios "…no está nada mal" Se acerca a Sebastian y le susurra en el oído…

"Mira…..él es uno de los estudiantes más brillantes del país además… de tener una voz sumamente prodigiosa. Físico, talento y cerebro, el es inalcanzable para cualquiera, en especial para un rompe corazones como tú, entiendes?... Este chico no busca un _niño bonito_, busca a alguien inteligente, alguien que lo sepa comprender, alguien que lo ame….el busca una relación duradera y tu…no eres el indicado"

Santana se sentó en un pequeño banco al lado de la venta, estar de pie con esos tacos la mataba.

Por otro lado…

Sebastian aun seguía procesando las palabras de Santana, al parecer este zorrito era mucho más interesante de lo que él creía.

Sebastian no quería a alguien fácil , era demasiado aburrido.

"Pero hay excepciones, y claramente yo soy una de ellas" Respondió después de varios segundos.

Un suspiro y una risa diabólica fue la primera respuesta de Santana.

"A si? Tan seguro estas de ti mismo?"

"Completamente" Respondió el castaño convencido.

"Muy bien…entonces que te parece si hacemos una pequeña y divertida apuesta"

Sebastian volteo a mirarla y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Una apuesta? Interesante…

"Me parece bien" Contesto casi instantáneamente.

"Genial" después de una pequeña pausa de la morena, una corta frase salió de sus labios "Tu Jaguar por mi"

"Espera…escuche bien , mi bebe? Por…" Su expresión cambio y empezó a acercarse a ella lentamente "una noche de placer contigo"

"No dije eso precisamente pero…..si, por una noche de placer conmigo"

Esto se volvía cada vez más emocionante, primero Kurt y ahora esta apuesta.

"Trato hecho"

Esto iba a ser divertido…

* * *

**N/A**: Y…les gusto? Los comentarios son bienvenidos! ^^, Como ven…tenemos a unos hermanitos muy especiales, tratare de subir otro capítulo lo más pronto posible! Un beso y gracias por leer.

Los comentarios me motivan! C:

**PD: Lamento si hubo errores gramaticales, necesito un Beta con urgencia :S**

Klainebows and love!


	2. Capitulo 2: Dentro del closet

**N/A: **Wooo! chicos son increíbles! en verdad! son los mejores! para ser sincera solo esperaba 3 reviews xD. Lamento la demora , pero estoy en examanes finales Ya lo se! seguro dirán...Dah! como se le ocurre escribir un nuevo fic justo cuando esta en finales , en mi defensa...tienen razón soy una monse total! TT-TT

Dios! escucharon mis plegarias ,** tengo un beta** y no solo eso...ella es la mejor! Aplausos para **skyesweetcherry **por ayudarme con este fic!

Muchas! muchas gracias linda , un besoo virtual!

C:. Este capi es relativamente corto pero bueno...los próximos seran mas largo ^^

Un besoo y...disfruten el capitulo!

**Advertencia ****:** Chicos! Si leen esta nota en verdad los amo pero temo advertirles que este fic es M por una razón. Así que…sin son pervertidos…."Bienvenidos" ;)

**Disclaimer****: **Ni Glee , ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Igualmente "Juegos sexuales" historia en la cual se basa este fanfic.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Dentro del Closet.**

"¡Es increíble!" susurró Sebastian en suspiro.

1 hora.

Ya había pasado una hora y no había rastro de él. ¡Dónde demonios estaba!

Y aun más importante… ¿¡Cómo _demonios_ se atrevía a hacer esperar a Sebastian Smythe!

_-10 minutos… Si no viene en diez minutos, me largo de aquí,_- pensó el castaño.

Al término de sus pensamientos, Sebastian por fin divisó a la persona que estaba esperando. Cubriendo su ira con una falsa sonrisa, Sebastian se paró y caminó en dirección a la pileta, lugar donde el chico "tan esperado" se encontraba.

Al ver como Sebastian se asomaba, el delgado chico volteó casi inmediatamente.

"Sebastian, lamento la espera pero tuve algunos…" Hubo un segundo de silencio, como si el chico pensara en alguna excusa que justificara su tardanza. "…problemas," fue lo único que logró decir.

-_Si revolcarse con alguien es sinónimo de 'problemas' entonces yo soy mucho más problemático de lo que pensé_– se dijo a sí mismo el castaño.

"No hay problema, solo espero que para la próxima vez – Que espero no se dé – seas más puntual."

Chandler sonrió falsamente antes las palabras del castaño, el cual se había sentado en el borde de la pileta.

"Tenlo por seguro," respondió sonriente.

Sebastian estaba fatigado, este chico lo estresaba. Con su boba sonrisa y su ridícula ropa, se podría considerar un verdadero payaso.

Y Sebastian odiaba a los payasos.

Pero tenía que soportarlo, al menos por ahora…

En verdad, era poco usual que Sebastian lo llamara, menos cuando esta era la última y 'sagrada' semana de vacaciones. Pero no tenía otra opción, necesitaba ayuda del payaso.

"Verás Chandler, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que pasemos directo a los… negocios," después de decir esto, Sebastian sacó algo de su bolsillo.

Al ver esto, la expresión de Chandler fue sustituida por una más ambiciosa y pícara.

Hacer tratos con Sebastian siempre era un placer.

"Me parece genial," contestó el muchacho después de coger el pequeño 'regalo' que Sebastian le había entregado.

20,000 dólares eran suficientes para hacer a Chandler Andrews más que feliz.

"Solo dime qué tengo que hacer." Al terminar de pronunciar esto, el payaso guardó el dinero en su bolsillo.

Sebastian, el cuál hasta hace poco observaba las nubes, sonrió levemente.

"Mira… Chandler, sé que conoces a Finn Hudson. Es más, por lo que eh escuchado sé que lo conoces… muy bien," Sebastian miro a Chandler directo a los ojos, para captar su atención.

"Si, se podría decir que lo conozco…" Hizo una breve pausa y sonrió pícaramente. "…perfectamente."

Sebastian volvió a sonreír, esa mirada lo decía todo. Chandler sabía a dónde se dirigía esta conversación.

"Me alegra escuchar eso. Mira Chandler… te tengo instrucciones muy específicas… y," Sebastian dejó notar un silencio, cambiando su tono a uno más serio. "…espero que las acates al pie de la letra."

Después de unos segundos, el castaño sacó algo de su bolsillo, un pequeño trozo de papel con escrituras en él, el cual depositó en las manos de Chandler.

Chandler leyó el papel rápidamente y confirmó sus sospechas.

Esto sin duda sería fácil.

"No te preocupes, lo tendré ahí a las 8," Chandler guardó el papel y sacó su teléfono, mandando un rápido mensaje.

"Muy bien, llámame si algo no sale bien, recuerda es mañana, así que te sugiero que te pongas a trabajar," Sebastian se paró rápidamente, tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Chandler se paró con Sebastian, volteando para quedar frente a frente con él.

"No dudes de ello," después de decir esta pequeña frase, Chandler pudo sentir cómo su teléfono empezaba a vibrar. Rápidamente lo desbloqueo y leyó el mensaje recibido.

Después de leerlo Chandler le mostro el mensaje a Sebastian "Ves."

Sebastian vio el teléfono, todo marchaba perfectamente.

"Perfecto, nos vemos mañana," respondió Sebastian, despidiéndose rápidamente del mas bajo.

"Nos vemos," un segundo después de decir esto, Sebastian desapareció rápidamente entre la multitud.

**ooooooooooooO Juegos Sexuales Oooooooooooo**

6 de la mañana.

Tener que despertarse a esa hora era un fastidio.

Tener que despertarse a esa hora a diario era un tormento.

Tener que despertarse a esa hora a diario en vacaciones, era una maldición.

Sobre todo para alguien como Santana López, la cual odiaba y era tentada a romper su despertador cada vez más.

Era oficial, ser presidenta del consejo estudiantil apestaba.

Tener que pretender ser la 'niñita buena' sólo para mantener su buena reputación, era más que irritante.

Santana no era buena, y lo sabía.

Con una expresión floja y con unos cuantos bostezos, Santana dejó finalmente la cama.

Faltaban 5 días para el regreso a clases, lo cual significaba solo una cosa para el consejo estudiantil: Ceremonia de Bienvenida.

Todos los años, Dalton tenía esta peculiar celebración, en la cual a modo de fiesta daban la bienvenida a sus nuevos estudiantes.

Era tedioso.

"Levántate, es tarde," susurró Santana malhumoradamente. Las mañanas siempre la ponían de un pésimo humor.

Después de las nada delicadas palabras de Santana, el chico tendido en su cama dio un revolcón y unas ligeras palabras roncas salieron de su boca.

"Un ratito."

Hablando de cosas tediosas…

Santana amaba el sexo, sin embargo a veces las cosas que el sexo traía con él la fatigaba.

Como ahora.

"Mira, como te llames, tienes veinte segundos para cambiarte y dejar este cuarto. De lo contrario, tendré que llamar a 'alguien' para que se encargue de ti, ¿entendido?"

Las palabras de Santana eran frías y seguras, tanto así que el chico no tuvo otra opción que hacer lo que esta decía.

"Adiós nena," el chico guiñó su ojo derecho y se retiró.

La puerta se cerró y Santana se encontraba sola otra vez, lo cual sin duda era mejor.

Después de estirarse un poco, la morena se dirigió al baño, lista para tomar una larga ducha y prepararse para el día.

Su aburrido día.

Quitándose toda la ropa rápidamente, Santana quedó totalmente desnuda.

La tina ya estaba lista, así que sin perder más tiempo, metió un pie en la tina, sintiendo el agua tibia placenteramente.

Con una gran sonrisa y después de unos segundos, Santana se metió completamente, sonriendo ampliamente al hacerlo.

Sin embargo este momento fue interrumpido por algo, o mejor dicho por _alguien_.

Sebastian _fucking_ Smythe.

Con una sonrisa y ojos picaros, Sebastian entró rápidamente a la habitación.

En ese momento la sonrisa de Santana fue sustituida por una de total fastidio.

La sonrisa Sebastian, como ella la llamaba.

"Hermanita, hermanita, así que tomando un baño solita," Sebastian se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la tina. "…si quieres te acompaño," susurró seductoramente.

"Mira Sebastian, te largas de aquí o le digo a tu querido papi acerca de esta intromisión," Santana dejó caer su cabeza en la parte de arriba de la bañera, cerrando los ojos por un segundo. "…vete."

Sebastian río levemente, para después pasar un dedo sobre el brazo de la irritada morena.

"¡Oh, qué agresiva!" Sebastian quita su dedo y se para rápidamente. "Bueno me iré… No te quitaré más tiempo… Entre el baile de bienvenida y secar las lagrimas de tu _amiga_, tu tiempo es limitado," con un énfasis sobre la palabra amiga, Sebastian se dirigía a la puerta cuando un "_Alto_" de Santana hizo eco en el baño.

"¿Secar las lagrimas de quién?" preguntó la morena.

Dando una rápida vuelta, Sebastian se vuelve a sentar en el borde de la bañera.

Santana lo mira extrañado, y levanta una ceja.

"¿Qué no sabías?" Sebastian puso una mano en su pecho, abriendo la boca levemente y fingiendo una suprema indignación. "Pensé que tú y Sugar eran mejores amigas."

_-¿Sugar?-_ pensó Santana.

"Déjate de rodeos y dime de una vez por todas lo que tengas que decirme," dijo fríamente.

"¿De nuevo la agresividad? Bueno… está bien… verás, ayer por la noche…" Sebastian hizo una breve pausa, le encantaba ver la cara de curiosidad de su _hermanita_ "….Noah termino con ella."

Santana quedó… algo sorprendida.

¿Así que Noah era ese tipo de chico?

Sin duda esta información era muy interesante.

"Tú siempre tan informado. A veces me sorprendes hermanito," Santana empezó a enjabonarse ambas piernas lenta y seductoramente.

Algo que ella amaba era provocar a Sebastian.

Y lo logro…porque justo en ese momento una sonrisa pervertida se formó en sus labios.

"Santi, admítelo, yo siempre te sorprendo," Al termino de estas palabras, el castaño empezó a acercarse provocadoramente.

"Adiós." Fue la única palabra que salió de los labios de Santana.

Después de escuchar esto, Sebastian se alejo de la provocadora morena.

Ahora, no era el momento para coquetear con Santana. Debía ver que todo estuviera listo para esa noche.

**ooooooooooooO Juegos Sexuales Oooooooooooo**

Dalton, el bachillerato más prestigioso e importante de Estados Unidos.

Hasta hace algunos años, Dalton era un instituto exclusivamente para varones, pero…. luego de algunos acuerdos de la directiva, este pasó a ser un instituto mixto. Desde ese momento, las familias más prestigiosas e adineradas de Nueva York pasaron a meter a sus hijos allí.

Sebastian Smythe y Santana López empezaron a estudiar en Dalton desde entonces. No fue difícil para ambos adaptarse, en especial para Santana, quien en poco tiempo logró encajar perfectamente.

Sebastian con lo deportivo y ella con lo académico.

Ahora 3 años más tarde, nada ha cambiado. Sebastian seguía siendo el chico popular y rompecorazones y Santana seguía siendo la chica correcta e inteligente que todo el mundo quería conquistar.

_Crap. _

A Sebastian en verdad no le molestaba su reputación, es más, estaba conforme con ella.

Pero por otro lado, Santana, quien había tenido que soportar ser la chica ejemplar e inteligente por 3 años, estaba cansada.

Camino a Dalton Santana solo deseaba dejar de ser la presidenta por un día. El consejo estudiantil de Dalton era muy prestigioso, pero también muy irritante.

Ya en la entrada de Dalton, la morena tuvo que soportar saludar a cualquier persona que se le acercara, siempre con una inmensa sonrisa.

Como su madre siempre decía, las relaciones que allí pudieran tener le serían de vital importancia para un futuro muy cercano.

Las influencias eran importantes, eso era lo que le enseñaron desde niña.

Al caminar por los pasillos, Santana pudo sentir como una o dos personas decían cosas nada agradables hacia su persona.

Muchas personas tenían envidia de la familia Smythe-López. A los ojos de todos eran la familia casi perfecta, con abundante dinero y con un estatus social casi insuperable.

Pero la verdad era otra.

Afuera de la casa, eran de una forma pero dentro eran de otra.

_Las apariencias lo eran todo._

Con un profundo suspiro, Santana entró a la sala del consejo, una habitación ridículamente amplia, con los decorados más finos que pudieran encontrar.

"Buenos días," saludó Santana amablemente.

Después de varios saludos, Santana se dirigió al centro de la sala, lugar en donde un elegante sillón residía.

Eran varios puntos que debían tocarse en esa reunión. Ya no estaban a meses de la fiesta, estaban a sólo 5 días de ella. El trabajo verdadero debía empezar ahora.

Apoyando la cabeza en el sillón, Santana dio un pequeño suspiro.

**ooooooooooooO Juegos Sexuales Oooooooooooo**

Ya habían pasado dos horas.

Dos horas escuchando los comentarios de todos los miembros del consejo.

"Santana," dijo un chico rubio. "La comida ya esta lista, Rosie y yo nos encargamos personalmente de ello" Después de decir esto, el chico sonrió altaneramente.

"Muy bien hecho Jeff," Dijo sonriendo amablemente. "y…Rosie," volteo a mirarla con una leve sonrisa.

Los hermanos Sterling eran hijos de un adinerado comerciante y de una bella modelo, ambos sumamente creídos e irritantes.

Con una mirada de fastidio y una sonrisa fingida, Santana dirigió su mirada al chico que ahora hablaba.

"La decoración ya está definida. Elegí un motivo francés clásico. Algo que sin duda los nuevos estudiantes amarán, dado que, según mis fuentes, varios estudiantes del _'_ Liceo Condorcet_'_ se trasladarán aquí este año," dijo un chico con rasgos asiáticos.

"Algo había escuchado. Muy bien Wes, al parecer todo está listo, o bueno, casi todo. Excelente trabajo chicos," dijo Santana con un leve suspiro.

"Mañana se trazarán los últimos detalles, por ello Wes, Jeff y Rosie, quiero que mañana todo lo que dijeron este realizado, no podemos hacer todo de un día para otro," Santana se despidió rápida y cordialmente de cada uno de los miembros del consejo.

En ese momento tenía algo que atender, o mejor dicho, alguien con quien hablar.

**ooooooooooooO Juegos Sexuales Oooooooooooo**

Con una leve sonrisa y cámara en mano, Sebastian observaba su reloj detenidamente; faltaban 2 minutos para las 8 de la noche.

De pronto la luz de uno de los cuartos se apago. Todos, absolutamente todos estaban prendidos, menos ese.

La señal estaba dada.

Parándose de la banca en la que se encontraba, Sebastian sacó una llave de su bolsillo, dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola rápidamente.

El lugar era inmenso, tanto como su mansión, con una exquisita decoración y finos acabados.

Pero eso no importaba.

Sebastian no pudo evitar escuchar varios gemidos a medida que se acercaba.

Con esto, encontrar el cuarto fue una tarea sencilla.

Después de algunos segundos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el castaño ingresó.

Esto iba a ser interesante.

**ooooooooooooO Juegos Sexuales Oooooooooooo**

Finn Hudson no solo era una de las estrellas deportivas de Dalton, también era uno de los chicos más aclamados y populares.

Con su impecable reputación y con un futuro muy prometedor, Finn nunca pensó en decir la verdad.

Nunca pensó en decir que…era gay.

Desde muy temprana edad, Finn lo supo, principalmente al sentirse sumamente atraído hacia su hermanastro, del cual por un tiempo estuvo enamorado.

Su hermano era perfecto y sin duda una preciosidad, pero después de un tiempo Finn concluyo que él y su hermano nunca podrían estar juntos.

El no era valiente en cambio, Kurt...el era la persona más valiente que conocía.

En una oportunidad, Finn, le confesó a Kurt la atracción y el inmenso cariño este que sentía por él. Y le propuso que ellos fueran…_'algo' _más.

Sin embargo éste lo rechazo.

Kurt no quería ese tipo de relación.

Y Finn lo comprendía.

Cuando Kurt se fue a Francia a estudiar, Finn cayó en una profunda depresión, extrañaba a Kurt a más no poder.

Fue en ese momento en el cual Chandler llego.

Finn no lo amaba, eso era un hecho, sin embargo él no había sido una mala compañía.

Sin embargo, él y Chandler no habían hablado hace semanas. Por ello Finn no pudo evitar sorprenderse al recibir su mensaje, en el cual decía lo siguiente…

_'__Hey! chico sexy. Nos vemos a las 7:30 p.m en tu casa? – Chandler__'_

Sin dudarlo, Finn acepto.

Estaba aburrido, además una pequeña 'diversión' nunca caía mal.

Muy mala decisión.

En ese momento cuando él y Chandler estaban en una posición demasiado comprometedora, alguien abrió la puerta.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Sebastian Smythe estaba ahí… parado, observándolos.

"¡Oh, pero miren a quién tenemos aquí!" dijo burlonamente. "Pero si es Finn Hudson y su amigo," Sebastian tomó una rápida foto antes de que Finn pudiera hacer algo. "¡Ooops!" susurró tapándose la boca.

"¡Quítate!" Finn empujó a Chandler hacia un lado y empezó a vestirse rápidamente.

Sebastian miraba la desesperación del muchacho, esto era muy divertido.

"¡Dios Finn! Quién lo hubiera imaginado," Sebastian guardó su cámara en su bolsillo y sin tiempo que perder se acerco a Finn, el cual reaccionó bruscamente. "Tranquilo, te comprendo… sé lo ricas que son las pollas," dijo con una leve risa.

Chandler sonreía divertido, era gracioso ver la expresión de Finn. Sin embargo quedarse ahí por mucho tiempo podría ser peligroso. Así que… sin decir absolutamente nada, Chandler se vistió y retiro.

"¿¡Qué quieres Smythe!" preguntó Finn sin notar la desaparición de Chandler. "Sé que tú no haces este tipo de cosas de la nada."

"Mmmmm… al parecer no eres tan idiota como creía. En fin…" Sebastian se acercó a Finn y lo miró fijamente.

"Escucha, no soy tan malo, es mas soy bastante… agradecido…" El castaño sonrió levemente. "…si me haces un pequeñísimo favor, estas fotos jamás serán reveladas, y… tu amada 'reputación' estará a salvo."

Sebastian se alejó de Finn y se acercó a su escritorio, fue ahí donde vio una foto que le sacó una sonrisa.

Una verdadera sonrisa.

"Tienes un hermano muy bello Hudson," Sebastian tomó la foto y la miro con cierta ternura. La mirada de aquel chico en verdad era única, sus ojos no solo trasmitían alegría… también trasmitían calidez…

-_Contrólate Sebastian_ – pensó el castaño dejando la foto en su lugar.

"Escuché que ahora estudiará en Dalton," volteo y dirigió sus ojos al chico más alto. "Y en verdad tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo."

Finn lo miro con el corazón en la boca, esto era por Kurt. Smythe quería hacerle algo.

"Lo lamento Smythe, pero Kurt no se relaciona con personas como… tú," le respondió Finn molesto. No iba a dejar que este tipo tocara a su dulce e inocente hermanito.

"Lo sé," respondió bajando la mirada. "Pero… el aún no me conoce, y por lo que me han contado, tu hermanito no es el tipo de persona que juzga a una persona antes de conocerla," Sebastian levantó su mirada y volvió a sonreír.

"¡Déjate de rodeos y dime qué quieres!" Finn estaba exaltado y Sebastian seguía sonriendo.

"A tu hermano…" contestó despreocupadamente. "…y tú me vas a ayudar… quieras o no."

* * *

**N/A : **Y les gusto? espero que si ^^

Les diré que la fiesta de bienvenida de Dalton sera en el próximo capi C;

Y bueno...se que Sebastian y Kurt aun no se conocen pero...todo lo bueno llega a su momento ^^

Y por momento...si! me refiero al proximo capi! *-* desde aquí les aviso que el próximo capi sera largo así que me demorare un "porquitin" un besoo y gracias por leer :)

Klainebows and love!

**Darla-Klainer**

* * *

_"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tu seas de ese 13% que si comenta, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" - Autor desconocido._


	3. Capitulo 3: Un encuentro inesperado

**N/A: **¡Chicos! Mis amores, lo siento tanto, en verdad no tuve mucho tiempo estas semanas, escuela, problemas y malas notas :S, . ¡En fin! Aqui estoy! Woooo! me alegro tanto que a la gente le este gustando este fic, ¡son lo maximo! Este capitulo NO es el de la fiesta, ¡lo siento! pero...creo que lo encontraran...curioso :D Originalmente iba a ser un capi de 1o mil palabras, pero...al final decidí dividirlo en dos capitulos diferentes :D Leyendo sus hermosos reviews (De los cuales estoy muy agradecida, y me motivan a escribir) Vi una chic que dijo que con Brittana esta historia seria perfecto, déjame decirte lind que me leíste la mente! en verdad **me encanta Brittana, es mi segunda pareja favorita, en algún momento Britt y Santi se conocerán, pasara algo entre ellas y Santana descubrirá por primera vez... lo que es querer a alguien pero...¿como terminara?** Solo yo lo se! *Risa malévola* En fin! Aqui esta el capi 3! No les diré nada mas que...¡ Disfrútenlo!

**Advertencia :** Chicos! Si leen esta nota en verdad los amo pero temo advertirles que este fic es M por una razón. Así que…sin son pervertidos…."Bienvenidos" ;)

**Disclaimer****: **Ni Glee , ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Igualmente "Juegos sexuales" historia en la cual se basa este fanfic.

* * *

**3 capitulo: Un encuentro inesperado.**

Aquí era.

Con una caminar lento y con una mirada más fastidiada que molesta. La morena, la cual hasta ese momento, yacía debajo de un árbol, decidió ingresar al domicilio.

Eran las nueve de la noche y, en verdad, habían muchas cosas que Santana López hubiera preferido hacer.

La mansión era esplendorosa pero no algo que Santana no hubiera observado con anterioridad. Todo era bastante caro, pero por lo general nada especial.

_-Aburrido-_

Cambiando su expresión de disgusto por una más alegre, Santana se dirigió a la entrada principal y sin perder más tiempo toco el timbre.

Unos segundos más tarde un señor con un elegante uniforme y expresión seria abrió la puerta.

"Buenas noches, con Sugar por favor" Dijo Santana cordialmente.

Ser cordial era importante, sobre todo para la familia Smythe-López, cuyos miembros debían mantener las apariencias con todos, hasta con gente tan insignificante como la servidumbre.

Después de los pensamientos nada agradables de Santana, el señor abrió la puerta en su totalidad, dejando un espacio para que la morena entrase.

"La señorita Sugar la está esperando"

Santana entro a la casa rápidamente, notando casi inmediatamente los finos acabados del lugar. La casa estaba prolijamente decorada, adornada con colores que combinaban a la perfección, era realmente una belleza. Si Santana no se equivocaba, la madre de Sugar era una diseñadora de interiores, una muy exitosa diseñadora de interiores para ser más precisos.

Nada mal, aunque… si comparaba su casa con la de Sugar, era más que obvio cual era la mejor.

La casa de Sugar era bella, pero la casa de Santana era hermosa.

La morena, no había subido ni un piso si quiera, cuando unos fuertes llantos y gritos se hicieron presentes en todo el lugar.

Alguien gritaba su nombre, y por su tono chillón solo podía ser una persona.

"¡Santana!" Gritaba Sugar escandalosamente.

Sin nada más que decir, la castaña se acerco a Santana, y le dio un muy fuerte abrazo.

Santana miro a Sugar fijamente, y al cabo de unos segundos empezó a acariciar el cabello de la castaña suavemente. Poco a poco Sugar se empezó a recostar en su pecho.

"Tranquila" Susurro Santana dulcemente "…todo va a estar bien" Volvió a susurrar, notando como su dulce tono hacia que Sugar se tranquilizara poco a poco.

_-¡Oh! Pobre niñita–_Pensó Santana sarcásticamente.

Después de varios minutos, Santana se empezaba a sofocar, Sugar estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas y lo peor, estaba más que pegada a ella. La morena estaba a punto de asfixiarse.

"Sugar, vamos a tu cuarto?" Santana se despego un poco de la castaña y le sonrió muy levemente "Allí estarás mejor además…" Fijo su mirada en el aspecto de Sugar, viendo su cabello alborotado y grandes ojeras.

Lucia fatal.

"…..necesitas descansar" Santana tomo la mano de la castaña y emprendió camino al cuarto de esta.

Sugar estaba decaída, cansada y muy triste.

Cualquier persona hubiera sentido lastima por ella, pero…Santana no era cualquier persona.

Ella ya no estaba en sus planes y para ser sinceros, lo que le pasara o le dejara de pasar le importaba un bledo.

Lo malo…era que, Santana se había involucrado demasiado con Sugar, tanto así, que en este momento era imposible cortar vínculos con ella.

_-¿¡Porque demonios habré propuesto ser su tutora!? Habían tantas otras formas de hacerlo y justo se me ocurre esa. Bravo Santana… ¡Bravo!_ –Pensó fastidiada.

Mientras Santana se culpaba a sí misma y al cabo de unos segundos, por fin ambas chicas llegaron al cuarto de Sugar o mejor dicho el cuarto _extremadamente e insanamente pinky de Sugar. _

Santana dio un leve suspiro. Sugar aun era un niña y algo que Santana en verdad detestaba eran los niños. Esas "cosas" sucias y de manos pegajosas eran peor que un chicle en el zapato.

Sugar y Santana entraron al cuarto.

-_Esta será una noche muy larga- _Se dijo a sí misma la morena.

"Sugar…" Santana se acerco a la castaña y le dio un leve abrazo. "…tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo…" Hizo una pequeña pausa, esperando que la mirada de Sugar se posara en la suya "…dime qué pasa"

Claro que Santana sabía lo que pasaba, su _hermanito_ se había encargado de informarle todo al pie de la letra…y de bueno… arruinar su baño.

En fin, Santana sabía el porqué de su llanto, aunque _obviamente_ no podía llegar a la habitación de la castaña y decir… _¿Por qué Noah termino contigo?_

Sería más rápido pero ilógico.

Sugar levanto un poco la mirada y vio a Santana fijamente.

"Te…acuerdas…de…" Hizo una breve pausa y tomo aire "… ¿Noah?" termino de decir al cabo de unos segundos.

"¿Noah? ¿Qué pasa con él?" Santana se acerco un poco más a Sugar. Esta conversación empezaba a tornarse aburrida.

Sugar volvió a bajar la cabeza.

"Bueno…el…ya no quiere…saber más de mi" Después de decir eso, Sugar cogió uno de sus ositos de peluche, y empezó a abrazarlo fuertemente.

Santana vio a Sugar por un segundo.

"Pero…pensé que ustedes no iban enserio, ¿qué paso?" Pregunto Santana un poco intrigada.

Sugar escondió su cara en su osito de peluche y pronuncio algunas palabras, las cuales Santana no entendió en lo absoluto.

"¿Qué?" Salió bruscamente de los labios de la morena, la cual, al darse cuenta de esto, cambio sus palabras rápidamente "Sugar tranquila…como dije antes, puedes confiar en mí"

Después de escuchar aquello, Sugar despego su cara de su osito de peluche, dirigiendo su mirada a Santana.

"El me termino conmigo…después de que…." Sugar se sonrojo fuertemente.

_-¡Oh no! ¡No es cierto!-_ Pensó Santana, anticipando las palabras de la castaña.

"…. yo le diera mi virginidad" Las lágrimas se volvieron a formar en los ojos de Sugar, y Santana, la cual casi nunca se sorprendía, estaba algo sorprendida.

_-Esto…. ¿! Que!? Hasta hace poco Sugar ni siquiera había dado un beso francés!-_

O la quería engañar o… era una tonta sin remedio.

Con un suspiro de por medio, Santana le dio un abrazo a la castaña.

Esta, sin duda, iba a ser una noche _muy_ pero muy pesada.

**ooooooooooooO Juegos Sexuales Oooooooooooo**

* * *

_**Unos días después….**_

Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla.

Finn Hudson, el que nunca se metía en problemas, tenía un _gran _problema.

"Soy un estúpido!...nunca debí confiar en Chandler" Susurro molesto.

Habían pasado ya 5 días desde el incidente con Chandler, y en verdad la situación no podía ser peor, con aquellas fotos en su poder, Sebastian podía hacer prácticamente lo que quisiera con él.

Ahora Finn, tendría que lastimar a su hermano por su propia cobardía.

Finn amaba a Kurt, el castaño, era una de las pocas personas que en verdad amaba, lo conocía prácticamente de toda la vida, y aunque sus padres no siempre fueron pareja, siempre fueron grandes amigos.

Finn aun recordaba el gran día, el día en el cual Carol y Burt decidieron casarse. Finn y Kurt tenían 12 años cuando esto sucedió. Kurt estaba más que emocionado, una boda siempre era motivo de celebración y el era quería una boda a lo grande, la mejor boda del mundo decía él. Finn, por otro lado, estaba más que molesto. Su papa había fallecido hace apenas 2 años, pero a pesar de ello, su madre parecía haberlo olvidado.

Estaba furioso, al principio se rehusó a ir a la boda, a pesar del ruego de su madre y de las frecuentes charlas que tenían al respecto.

Fue en ese momento, justo cuando Burt y Carol empezaron a discutir sobre prolongar la boda, cuando Kurt fue a la casa de Finn y hablo con él:

"_¡No puedo aceptarlo Kurt!, mi papa murió hace apenas dos años…. ¡el no merece ser olvidado de esta manera!" Grito Finn con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. _

_Kurt se acerco a Finn y le dio un fuerte abrazo._

"_Tranquilo Finn…tranquilo, todo está bien" Kurt vio a Finn y le sonrió cálidamente, no le gustaba ver a la gente llorar, menos a la gente que le importaba tanto "…..es normal que te sientas de esa manera….." Se despego un poco de él, y lo miro directo a los ojos."…cuando mi papa me hablo acerca de ellos y de su nuevo compromiso, me sentí… algo triste y hasta molesto con él, él y mi mama se amaban tanto, y en verdad, no me agradaba la idea de que el la sustituyera por otra persona, que la olvidara tan pronto, pero…luego pensé…" Kurt tomo la mano de Finn y la apretó fuertemente"….que hubiera querido mi mama. Deje de pensar en mi por un segundo y pensé en….su felicidad, pensé en… ¿quién podría hacerlo más feliz que Carol?"_

Finn no podía sacarse ese día de la cabeza, ese…fue el día en el cual acepto a Burt como parte su familia, ese fue el día en el cual….Kurt empezó a ser alguien especial para él, no solo como amigo, si no como hermano y…hasta algo más profundo.

Pero ahora… con todo lo ocurrido recientemente, Finn ya no sabía si merecía ser considerado alguien especial dentro del corazón de Kurt.

Ayudaría a Sebastian a lastimarlo, y eso lo haría ser como o peor que el.

En medio de sus lamentaciones y reproches, el celular de Finn empezó a sonar. En ese momento quien menos tenía ganas de hablar con alguien era él, pero de todos modos…debía hacerlo.

_-Finn Hudson-_ Dijo en un suspiro.

_-Finn, soy …..– _Sin darle la oportunidad de terminar su frase, Finn lo interrumpió.

_-¡Kurt!- _Dijo el moreno alegremente.

Kurt rio.

_- Hola Finn –_ Respondió aun con una leve risa _– como decía…. –_ Y nuevamente Kurt fue interrumpido.

_-¡Kurt! ¡Hermano! No te imaginas lo mucho que te extrañamos" _Finn estaba prácticamente saltando en un pie, hace una semana que no hablaba con Kurt_" ¡No te imaginas todo lo que hicieron los chicos! ¡En especial Blaine!- _Finn estaba encantado, tanto así, que en ese momento no podía dejar de sonreír de oreja a oreja.

_-¿Por el amor de Gaga, Finn! ¿Podrías dejarme hablar?-_ Kurt seguía sonriendo, extrañaba demasiado al despistado de Finn.

_-Oh! lo siento, la verdad es que estoy muy emocionado, ya no puedo esperar para tenerte aquí, y darte un gran abrazo –_

Kurt estaba conmovido, su hermano sin duda era el mejor.

_-Mira por la ventana-_ Dijo Kurt dulcemente.

_-¿Qué?-_ Pregunto Finn.

_-Solo hazlo- _Le respondió Kurt entre risas.

Después de escuchar la indicación de su hermanito, Finn se acerco a la ventana más cercana y la abrió emocionado, sin embargo….no había nada.

_-No hay nada-_ Dijo Finn confuso.

_-Mira bien-_ Le respondió inmediatamente el castaño.

Finn empezó a mirar fijamente el exterior cuando de repente…. lo vio.

Tirando el celular y saliendo de su casa lo más rápido posible, Finn corrió hasta el otro lado de la pista, y….su corazón se paro por un segundo.

"¿Me extrañaste?"

En ese instante los ojos de Finn brillaron más que nunca.

"¡Kurt!" Exclamo lanzándose a darle un fuerte abrazo.

"Finn me estas aplastando" Kurt estaba feliz, sin duda extrañaba a ese grandulón, el grandulón, que ahora lo asfixiaba.

"Lo siento" Finn soltó a Kurt, sonrojándose en el acto.

Finn estaba algo sorprendido. A pesar de que no veía a Kurt desde hace mucho tiempo, el castaño aun causaba ese efecto en el.

Manos sudorosas y sonrojo extremo.

"No hay problema "Respondió el contratenor con la respiración algo agitada.

"Kurt, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que ya habías llegado?" Pregunto Finn, sintiendo como el sonrojo disminuía.

"Mmmm….digamos que…quería darles una gran sorpresa…." Kurt cogió sus maletas e intento cargarlas pero se vio interrumpido por Finn, el cual las cargo en un instante.

Con una alegre sonrisa, Kurt dejo que Finn las llevase.

Sin más tiempo que perder, Kurt y Finn se dirigieron a la casa. El segundo deposito las maletas del castaño en el suelo y se dispuso a buscar la llave.

"… por cierto Finn… ¿mi papa sigue en el trabajo?" Pregunto el contratenor, el cual empezó a notar la cara de preocupación que se formaba en el rostro de su hermano.

"Si, hoy…..Oh! Oh!" Exclamo Finn después de revisar todos sus bolsillos.

"Oh Oh! ¿Qué?" Kurt vio la expresión de Finn y lo dedujo "Finn….por el amor de Gaga, no me digas que….. ¿No tienes la llaves?" Las sospechas de Kurt fueron confirmadas cuando el grandulón asintió levemente.

"Finn!..." Exclamo Kurt más divertido que molesto"…bueno…debe haber una solución, ¿no?..Y ¿Anita?... ¿sigue en la casa?"

"Hoy es su día libre" Respondió Finn.

" Okay!... ¿celular?"

"Arriba" Finn se cubrió la cara y suspiro profundamente.

Esto no se veía bien.

"¿Auto?"

"Arriba"

"Que, ¿el auto está arriba?" Pregunto Kurt entre risas.

Finn rio levemente y negó con la cabeza.

"Las _llaves _están arriba"

Kurt dejo de reír y suspiro.

"Mira esto es lo que vamos a hacer…tomaremos un taxi e iremos a Dalton, buscaremos a mi papa y le pediremos las llaves"

Finn asintió, esa parecía ser la mejor solución.

"Vamos" Dijo Kurt mas alto de lo normal.

Finn cogió las maletas y siguió a su hermanito con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**ooooooooooooO Juegos Sexuales Oooooooooooo**

"Muy buen trabajo chicos…" Dijo Santana con su mejor sonrisa.

Hoy era el día.

Después de trabajar por casi 2 meses, la ansiada fiesta de bienvenida estaba lista.

"…..gracias a ustedes y a su gran esfuerzo, me complace decir que la fiesta…" Santana hizo una breve, causando un toque de emoción "…..esta lista!"

Varias sonrisas se hicieron presentes en ese momento.

"Todo esto es gracias a ustedes…."

_-Vagos-_

"… a su gran esfuerzo..." -¡_Esfuerzo mi trasero!-_"...y dedicación…." _Bah! ¿! Que dedicación!?_ "…..esta fiesta es suya, disfrútenla"

Los aplausos no dejaron de aparecer ante las palabras de la morena, la cual en ese momento estaba entre enojada e irritada.

"Muchas gracias Santana, en verdad trabajamos muy duro, en verdad la decoración fue una tarea muy complicada, debía encontrar objetos que se adecuaran al lugar y a la situación" Dijo un chico con rasgos asiáticos.

_-¿Enserio? Ni siquiera me agradece, todo lo contrario, ¿¡se agradece a si mismo!?- _

"Tienes razón Wes…." _Alias_ _Mr. Imbécil_ "…gracias por tu esfuerzo, en verdad fuiste de gran ayuda"

Esto era el colmo, esta gente era demasiado hipócrita.

"No hay porque, todo por nuestra bella presidenta" Respondió coquetamente.

Santana solo atino a sonreír ante su comentario.

"Esta sesión da por terminada, pueden retirarse, por cierto…." Santana se acerco a Nick y a Jeff, los cuales conversaban alegremente.

"Sé que ensayaron ayer, pero, en verdad seria de gran ayuda si lo volvieran a hacer hoy…"

"No hay problema presidenta, ya lo teníamos previsto, todos los Warblers no reuniremos en..." Nick vio su reloj, eran exactamente las 1 de la tarde. "…2 horas y media"

"Excelente" dijo sonriente.

Todo estaba perfecto, ya podía relajarse. O al menos eso pensaba.

"Es verdad…" Susurro Nick parándose rápidamente de su asiento, alcanzado a su presidenta rápidamente.

"…presidenta, podría comunicarse con Sebastian. Hemos tratado de hablar con él, pero…no responde su celular."

_-Maldita seas Sebastian – Pensó molesta. _

"No te preocupes Nick. El vendrá al ensayo _si o si_"

* * *

**OoooooooooooO Juegos Sexuales Oooooooooooo**

"¡Estúpido Finn!, ¿¡Porque demonios no contestas tu celular!?" Era oficial, Sebastian estaba fastidiado. Nunca en sus toda su vida, había tenido que llamar a una persona más de 2 veces, es mas casi nunca llamaba a nadie, era todo lo contrario.

Pero ahora 17 años después…ahí estaba el, esperando a que el maldito gigante de Finn tuviera la gentileza de responder.

Pero….olvidando al gigante, Sebastian de hecho estaba algo emocionado (Lo que es muy raro viniendo de su parte) el día de hoy.

La aburrida pero oportuna fiesta de Dalton era esa misma noche.

Y… ahí venia lo bueno…el _hermanito _de Finn arribaba aquella tarde.

Sebastian no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en Kurt, y en por supuesto, la diversión que tendrían esa noche.

Sebastian no podía evitar sentirse algo encantado por los vírgenes, además de ser muy hambrientos y extremadamente adorables, eran los más calientes. Cuando se trataba de sexo, por lo general, su cuerpo reaccionaba mucho más rápido y los

Sin duda alguna Kurt ocuparía el primer lugar de su..."Top 5" de folladas.

Sebastian no podía esperar.

En medio de los _nada_ inocentes pensamientos de Sebastian, alguien abrió la puerta.

"Hermanita, acaso, ¿no te enseñaron lo que significa _privacidad_?" Pregunto el castaño.

"No me vengas con toda esa mierda Sebastian," Le respondió molesta"….se puede saber, ¿¡por qué demonios no contestas tu celular!?"

Sebastian se paro en dirección de su _hermana_ y sonrió.

"Pero, si nadie me ha llamado…" Estando a casi centímetros de distancia, Sebastian le mostro su celular a Santana, poniéndoselo casi en la cara "….Ves, ni una sola llamada"

Santana se acerco un poco más a Sebastian, quedando aun más cerca de lo que ya estaban.

"Dame eso" Dijo cogiendo su celular y alejándose de el en cuestión de segundos.

La morena, ni se molesto en revisar el historial de llamadas, por ahora su mirada estaba fija en el diseño del lujoso celular.

"Sebastian, este no es tu celular" Exclamo convencida.

"Claro que sí, yo mismo fui a comprarlo" Sebastian se fue a uno de los muebles y se sentó allí, mientras dejaba que su cabeza callera, en uno de los cómodos almohadones.

"No juegues conmigo Smythe. Tu celular, tiene una pequeña pero visible _S _en la parte de atrás, además…..tiene un diminuto sticker en una de las esquinas. Este…" Agarro firmemente el celular "….es nuevo"

Sebastian rio levemente, Santana sí que era observadora.

"Si es nuevo, pero eso no lo hace menos mío" Respondió sin dejar de reír.

"¿Porque no les distes a los Warblers tu numero?" Pregunto algo molesta.

"No me lo preguntaron"

"Eres tan gracioso, pero eso no me interesa, tienes un ensayo en dos horas, así que… te recomiendo que saques tu trasero de ese sillón y vallas a Dalton _ahora"_

"¡Oh! Alguien despertó con el pie izquierdo esta mañana. Está bien hermanita, iré, pero solo porque tengo a alguien a quien impresionar"

Santana rio levemente y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Aun sigues con la idea de conquistar a Hummel" Dijo volteando a verlo "…como ya te dije antes…Tú. . "

"¿En verdad?.. Porque….según tengo entendido, yo soy el tipo de _todo_ Dalton"

"Hay excepciones Sebastian, no creas que solo por ser un _chico bonito_ y _rico _podrás tener todo lo que quieras, hay cosas que ni siquiera nosotros podemos tener, no importa cuánto dinero haya de por medio"

"¿Aun seguimos hablando de Hummel?"

"Hablamos de cómo _yo_ ganare la apuesta" Dijo sonriendo la morena"… estoy muy ocupada hermanito, no tengo tiempo así que si me disculpas…." Santana volteo una vez mas y sonrió pícaramente "…nos vemos en la fiesta"

* * *

**OoooooooooooO Juegos Sexuales Oooooooooooo**

"Dalton se ve mucho mejor que en las fotos" Dijo el castaño sonriente.

Dalton no solo era uno de los bachilleratos más prestigiosos y costosos del mundo. También era uno de los más bellos. Con su increíble arquitectura, y finos acabados. Dalton parecía un gran e inmenso castillo. Kurt no podía evitar sorprenderse cada vez más a medida que se adentraban en el.

Era hermoso.

Sin duda alguna, Kurt quería ver más que solo pasillos, Kurt quería ver todo cuanto le fuera posible, quería explorar Dalton.

"Finn, crees que… ¿me podrías dar un tour?" Pregunto Kurt ansioso.

"Pero Kurt, solo tenemos…."

"Vamos Finn, tenemos tiempo de sobra…" Dijo el castaño mirando a Finn con su típica mirada de "Gatito triste".

Finn se quedo inmóvil por un segundo.

"C-Cla-a-ro, ¿por qué no?" Le respondió tratando de ocultar su creciente sonrojo.

"Gracias Finn, eres el mejor" Dijo casi gritando Kurt.

"No hay de qué. ¡Vamos!, tenemos mucho por ver"

* * *

**ooooooooooooO Juegos Sexuales Oooooooooooo**

"'¡Sebastián!, ¡gracias a dios!" Exclamo uno de los Warblers al ver entrar al castaño.

"¿Por qué no contestabas tu celular?" Pregunto Nick algo molesto.

"Vamos chicos, ¿van a quejarse o a ensayar?" Sebastian tenía mucho que planear, así que cuanto antes terminara el ensayo mejor.

"Si no fueras nuestro amigo, hace mucho tiempo te hubiéramos mandado a la horca" Dijo Luke entre broma y broma.

"Lo sé..." Respondió Sebastian entre risas.

Sebastian lo sabía.

Tal vez no era el chico más tranquilo de Dalton, pero a pesar de todo, sabía que había una o dos personas que podían considerarse sus _amigos._

"Empecemos"

* * *

**ooooooooooooO Juegos Sexuales Oooooooooooo**

"Y este es el auditorio"

"¡Oh mi dios!" el castaño estaba sin aliento.

Kurt había estado en muchos auditorios, cientos sin exagerar. Todos eran fantásticos pero este, el auditorio de Dalton, era de ensueño.

"¿Puedo entrar? ¡Dime que puedo entrar!" Exclamo emocionado.

Finn lo miro un segundo. Hasta donde tenía entendido, el auditorio tenía ingreso libre para estudiantes, así que con una gran sonrisa, le respondió:

"Claro, no veo el…." Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Kurt lo interrumpió.

"¡Yeah! ¡Ahorita vuelvo!" Sin perder más tiempo, Kurt corrió al escenario como un atleta en una maratón.

Finn miraba a su hermano sonriente, la alegría de Kurt era contagiosa. Sin perder su sonrisa, el moreno observo su reloj y… una mueca de preocupación apareció en su rostro sin que siquiera lo notara.

Esto era malo.

Dalton era inmenso, y a este paso no iban a llegar, así que Finn decidió ir a la oficina de Burt y pedirle la llave para ahorrar más tiempo, la fiesta era en 4 horas.

"¡Voy a la oficina de Burt, ahorita vuelvo!" Dijo Finn en un sonoro grito.

"¡Okay!" Fue la respuesta que recibió por parte del contratenor, el cual en ese momento, ya se encontraba en el escenario.

"Volveré en un segundo" Volvió a gritar antes de irse.

Kurt no podía dejar de sonreír.

Ahora eran solo él y la tenue luz que lo iluminaba. En ese bello ambiente, el contratenor cerró los ojos por un segundo y sin que el mismo se diera cuenta, empezó a cantar.

_Think of me, think of me fondly__  
__When we´ve said good bye__  
__Remember me once in a while__  
__Please promise me you´ll try__  
_

Por un momento, Kurt imagino que la sala estaba llena de personas y que esta era la canción de obertura.

La gente se quedaba callada y lo miraba expectante.

_And when you find__  
__That once again you long__  
__To take your heart back,__  
__And be free__  
__If you ever find a moment,__  
__Spare a thought for me_

El público no despegaba su mirada de el, estaban hipnotizados.

Kurt sonreía al imaginar esto, las personas sumergidas en su canción, como si por un momento la música los transportara a otro lugar, sintiendo como la melodía de su voz los envolvía cálidamente.

_We never said__  
__Our love was ever green__  
__Or as unchainging as the sea__  
__But if you can still remember,__  
__Stop and think of me_

Kurt se hallaba en otro mundo. En ese momento, solo por ese momento, Kurt sintió que todo aquello era verdad.

_Think of all the things__  
__We've shared and seen,__  
__Don't think about the things__  
__Which might have been_

_El público sonreía inconscientemente y la banda sonora junto con la voz de Kurt hacían una melodía perfecta y única_

Think of me, think of me waking  
Silent and resing  
Imagine me, trying too hard to  
Put you from my mind….

Todo era perfecto, hasta que algo, una canción, saco a Kurt de sus fantasías.

"…_**.Take me by the tongue**__**  
**__**And I'll know you**__**  
**__**Kiss me 'til you're drunk**__**  
**__**And I'll show you all**__**  
**__**All the moves like jagger..-**__**"**_

Kurt abrió sus ojos rápidamente, y empezó a moverse por el escenario, tratando de ver de dónde provenía aquel ruido.

"¿Quien está ahí?" Pregunto Kurt mientas bajaba del escenario.

_-Maldita sea-_ Pensó Sebastian.

* * *

**ooooooooooooO Juegos Sexuales Oooooooooooo**

La practica Warbler había terminado.

Después de despedirse de casi la mayoría de los Warblers, Sebastian estaba más que agotado.

Este sin duda había sido el ensayo más duro de todos. Tal vez porque este era la última vez que podrían practicar, o… tal vez los gritos de furia de David tuvieron algo que ver al respecto, en fin, no faltaba mucho para la fiesta, menos de 4 horas para ser exactos. Pero, eso no importaba, Sebastian vivía increíblemente cerca de Dalton, así que era cuestión de ir, cambiarse y listo.

Hasta hace unas semanas, el castaño hubiera dado cualquier excusa para no asistir a la _aburrida_ fiesta anual de Dalton, tal vez el típico _estoy enfermo_ o algo así.

Pero ahora, eso simplemente ya no era una opción.

Kurt Hummel y su sexy trasero lo habían hecho cambiar de opinión en cuestión de segundos.

La fiesta, y en especial el número de los Warblers, era la ocasión perfecta para impresionar a Hummel.

Todo estaba perfectamente planeado, esa noche Sebastian le iba a quitar la gran V a Hummel y… le demostraría a Santana que _nadie_ se puede resistir a los encantos de un Smythe.

Sebastian sonreía ligeramente al pensar en todo esto. Con Hummel en su lista de conquistas, sin duda iba a salir de Dalton siendo una leyenda.

_-Prepárate Hummel porque esta noche serás todo mío- _Pensó el líder Warbler.

Sebastian se dirigió a la salida de Dalton, aun tenia a un _"gigante"_ que encontrar.

"…_..Remember me once in a while__  
__Please promise me you´ll try…."__  
_

Todos los pensamientos del castaño se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar algo, o mejor dicho, a alguien cantar. No se podía escuchar claramente por la distancia, pero algo era más que seguro, la voz era hermosa.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, sin siquiera notarlo, Sebastian ya se hallaba en el auditorio.

_We never said__  
__Our love was ever green__  
__Or as unchainging as the sea__  
__But if you can still remember,__  
__Stop and think of me_

La voz resonaba en todo su esplendor, y Sebastian, sin darse cuenta (o quererlo), quedo hipnotizado.

Después de escuchar la canción por unos cuantos segundos más, Sebastian saco dos rápidas conclusiones: La voz era de un chico, un contratenor para ser exactos, era innegable que aquella voz era increíblemente hermosa pero… no era la típica voz de chica, era bellamente aguda, pero aun así….no lo era.

La segunda conclusión que saco, fue el nombre de la canción y de donde provenía, era "Think of me" de "The Phantom Of The Opera".

¿Cómo sabia esto?

Aunque no lo admitiera (Y ni pensara admitir) Sebastian era un gran fan de Broadway. Los musicales y su amor por ellos eran su pequeño secreto.

La canción seguía resonando por todo el auditorio, y por más que lo intentara, el castaño no podía despegar sus ojos de aquella pequeña figura que yacía en el escenario.

El auditorio de Dalton no solo era conocido por su magnificencia arquitectónica, también lo era por su gran tamaño. Por este motivo, por más que Sebastian esforzara su vista, no podía distinguir muy bien la figura del hasta ahora "Misterioso cantante"

"_**And it goes like this**__**  
**__**Take me by the tongue**__**  
**__**And I'll know you**__**  
**__**Kiss me 'til you're drunk**__**  
**__**And I'll show you all**__**  
**__**All the moves like jagger…..**__**"**_

_-Mierda-_ Fue la primero que paso por la mente del líder Warbler al escuchar el timbre de su celular.

Antes de que su celular siguiera sonando, Sebastian rechazo la llamada rápidamente, aunque obviamente, esto no sirvió de nada. El chico ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

"¿Quien está ahí?" Pregunto el contratenor, el cual cada vez se hallaba más cerca.

_-Maldita sea-_ Pensó Sebastian, mientras salía de su escondite.

Sebastian se quedo con la boca abierta.

"H-hola...en verdad lamento interrumpirte, pero… no pude evitar pasar por aquí al escuchar tu hermosa voz" El castaño no podía creerlo, esto debía ser un sueño.

Delante de él se encontraba Kurt _fucking sexy_ Hummel.

Sebastian lo sabía. Sabía que Kurt era increíblemente hermoso pero…verlo en vivo, de esta forma, tenerlo tan cerca y verlo tan detalladamente era…increíble.

Kurt tenía un rostro angelical, sus bellos y grandes ojos eran la perfecta combinación del azul y verde. Sus labios eran delicados y rosados, y su piel, ¡oh dios! Parecía ser de la más fina porcelana.

Después estaba su cuerpo….

Kurt, no era del tipo de chico musculoso, era delgado y tenía los brazos levemente definidos, además de tener una cintura por la cual cualquier chica mataría. Sus piernas eran delgadas, y…. ¡Oh por dios! su trasero era redondo y perfecto.

_-Una obra maestra-_ Pensó el líder Warbler, el cual, gracias a aquella vista, tenía un _creciente problema. _

"Es muy..." Antes de que Kurt pudiera terminar de hablar, la voz de otra persona, lo interrumpió.

"Kurt, ya tengo la llave…. ¿¡Que hace el aquí!?" Finn se acerco a ambos rápidamente, y en la cara del más alto, una mueca de puro disgusto y sorpresa no pudo evitar formarse.

"Finn, ¿dónde te habías metido? Te llame mas de mil veces" Dijo Sebastian fingiendo su mejor sonrisa.

El moreno, no decía nada, así que Sebastian no tuvo más remedio que darle un leve codazo.

"¡Ah! Si…..se quedo en mi casa" Respondió rápidamente.

Kurt miraba extrañado la escena.

"No hay problema, de todos modos, ya podremos hablar más tarde…." El castaño volteo en dirección al contratenor y sonrió levemente "…lamento no haberme presentado apropiadamente, Sebastian Smythe" El Warbler extendió su mano amablemente, tratando de disimular, el gran bulto de sus pantalones.

Esto era increíble, Kurt Hummel lo había dejado _así_ solo que su presencia…..y bueno… sus muy ajustados pantalones.

"Kurt Hummel, mucho gusto Sebastian" Contesto el castaño sonriente.

"¡Oh! Como no me di cuenta antes, eres Kurt Hummel, _el _Kurt Hummel del cual Finn nunca para de hablar. Tu hermano te adora"

"Lo sé" Kurt volteo a mirar a Finn y le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

"Entonces…Kurt, ¿estarás en la fiesta de bienvenida?" Pregunto Sebastian mirando al contratenor intensamente, desnudándolo con la mirada, para ser precisos.

"Si, eso me hace recordar, ¡Finn! tenemos que irnos, ya es muy tarde…." El contratenor volteo a ver a Sebastian y sonrió amablemente.

"...fue un placer conocerte Sebastian"

"El placer fue mío, nos vemos en la fiesta" Respondió seductoramente.

"Finn vámonos" Dijo casi gritando el contratenor, el cual se despidió de Sebastian una vez más y se fue del auditorio.

Finn se disponía a seguirlo cuando Sebastian agarro uno de sus brazos y con un tono bastante fastidiado dijo:

"Finn, espero que no olvides nuestro acuerdo"

En ese momento Finn tenía ganas de decirle que hiciera lo que quisiera, que no le importaba, pero…él no era tan valiente.

"No lo eh olvidado, no tienes de que preocuparte Smythe" Le respondió soltándose de su agarre.

"Eso espero" Respondió el líder Warbler, viendo como Finn salía rápidamente del auditorio.

"¡Vamos Finn, no tenemos todo el día!" Exclamo Kurt, mientras jalaba el brazo del más alto.

"Tranquilo Kurt, aun tenemos mucho tiempo" Le respondió Finn sonriente, tratando de olvidar, por un segundo, su reciente conversación.

"¡Finn! ¡Nuestra casa hasta a una hora de aquí!"

""Una hora y media para ser exactos, pero…tranquilo, ¡si llegamos!"

"Eso espero…. ¡Tenemos tanto que hacer! Oh dios ¡No lo lograremos! "

"Kurt, no seas tan dramático" Finn no pudo evitar reír, ante los diversos gestos que Kurt hacia en ese momento.

"Dramático, ¿yo? ¡Por favor! Soy realista"

"Sí, claro que sí. Entonces, explícame el incidente del centro comercial"

"¡Finn! Estábamos atrapados en un ascensor, ¡eso no es ser dramático! ¡A cualquier persona le daría pánico estar atrapado allí por más de media hora!"

"Pero no todos gritarían '¡Vamos a morir!' ¡Es más!, no creo que _nadie_ trataría de escapar por arriba del ascensor, _2_ minutos después del incidente"

"¡Okay! Tal soy un poco…exagerado en... ciertas ocasiones, pero… ¡Ese no es el punto! Llegaremos tarde y va a ser tu culpa"

"Aquí vamos…" Le respondió riendo nuevamente.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Les gusto? fue un asco? TT-TT ¡Chicos lo lamento! pero desgraciadamente_** mi beta esta un poquito ocupada**_, por eso, **_tuve que corregir mis propios errores_**, lo que me llevo a un dia de reescribir todo, ect. ¡En fin! Espero que les haya gustado, y bueno...en el próximo capitulo, veran lo que pasara en la fiesta, que canción cantaran los Warblers, introduccion de algunos nuevos personajes y varias cosas mas! :D

Klainebows and love!

**Darla-Klainer**

* * *

**_"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tu seas de ese 13% que si comenta, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" - Autor desconocido._**


	4. Capítulo 4: ¿Qué me pasa?

_**N/A:**_ _Hola lindos ¡Por dios! ¡No se por donde empezar! ¡Siento mucho haber abandonado la historia por tanto tiempo._

_PERO COMO DIJE EN MI NOTA DE AUTOR (La cual borre y sustitui por este cap) tuve demasiados problemas :'(_

_Pero bueno la cosa es que...**Darla is back bitches!** C;_

_Bueno sin mas les dejo el cap que tanto les debia ..._

* * *

**_Capitulo 4: ¿Qué me pasa? (Fiesta en Dalton: Parte 1)_**

_**"….I believe it's meant to be, darling**_

_**I watch you when you are sleeping**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Do you feel the same**_

_**Am I only dreaming**_

_**Or is this burning an eternal flame…."**_

Dos segundos después de escuchar el coro, el moreno apago la radio. ¿Por qué siempre que se sentía mal encontraba una canción que lo hacía sentir peor?

Aunque…tal vez merecía sentirse así.

El semáforo cambio a rojo, Finn paro y suspiro mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el volante.

Después de unos segundos e ignorando que el semáforo ya había cambiado de color, Finn volteo a ver a Kurt, estaba durmiendo.

El más alto sonrió.

Su hermano era tan hermoso, tan perfecto, era como un ángel, un ángel que traía felicidad a su monótona vida. Entre esos pensamientos y después de ver como Kurt sonreía en sueños, Finn tomo una decisión, una decisión definitiva.

No ayudaría a Sebastián, su hermano no merecía que ese 'tipo' hiciera lo que quisiera con el solo porque quería ocultar algo que tarde o temprano saldría a la luz.

En ese momento un claxon sonó, el moreno se puso en marcha de inmediato, era como si ese ruido lo hubiera devuelto a la realidad, una realidad que estaba aterrorizado de enfrentar.

Luego de varios minutos y de muchas canciones deprimentes, Finn por fin diviso Dalton, el cual se encontraba lleno de luces y autos.

Finn decidió estacionar muy cerca de la entrada, quería decirle a Smythe por una vez por todas que no importaba si publicaba las fotos o si lo amenazaba a muerte, no le daria a Kurt en bandeja de plata, no iba a traicionar a su hermano.

Con un leve suspiro, Finn volteo a ver a Kurt, era hora de despertarlo, una parte de él no quería hacerlo, se veía tan tranquilo, pero lamentablemente el tiempo era muy escaso…. ya no faltaba nada para que la fiesta empezara.

"Kurt…" Susurro el moreno dulcemente, el castaño lentamente abrió sus ojos y sonrió.

"¿Ya legamos?" Pregunto mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, Finn sonrió ampliamente.

"Si bello durmiente, ya llegamos…"

* * *

"¡Vamos Puck!" Exclamo la rubia con una sonrisa, el moreno suspiro y se volvió a echar en la cama "…Britt, ya te dije porque no puedo ir. La víbora de mi ex está ahí, lo que menos quiero ahora es volverla a ver…"

Brittany puso un pucherito y se sentó a su costado, no quería ir a la fiesta sola, no conocía a nadie además ir a la fiesta sin Puck no era lo mismo.

"Puck, porfis, este es mi primer año y realmente no quiero ser estar sola…."

Puck, el cual se encontraba echado en su cama, se sentó y miro a Britt con ternura.

"Britt eres hermosa, te apuesto que aunque fuera a la fiesta no tendrías tiempo para voltear a verme...debes ir, es muy importante causar una buena impresión" Puck se acercó a ella y levanto su mentón, haciendo que sus ojos conectaran. "¿Si?"

La rubia asintió.

"Está bien..." Puck sonrió y vio su reloj "Te sugiero que te apresures, llegaras tarde…" Britt sonrió levemente y se paró al instante.

"¡Oki primito!" Exclamo mientras tomaba su pequeño bolso y se ponía su saco, su tristeza parecía haberse ido, lo cual relajo a Puck.

"Adiós primita…" Dijo el moreno mientras veía a Britt salir.

* * *

"Eres una víbora…" Susurro el castaño, la morena sonrió levemente, tratando de ocultar cualquier índice de molestia.

"La víbora que te mueres por penetrar…" Dijo Santana al mismo tiempo que saludaba a personas desde la distancia, Sebastián en cambio ignoraba a todas las personas que se acercaban a saludarlo, de todos modos, nadie en verdad estaba feliz de verlo.

"Muy cierto…bueno hermanita te tengo que dejar, los Warblers me esperan…" Antes de que Sebastián se fuera, Santana lo agarro de la manga, lanzándole una mirada desafiante.

"Ni se te ocurra hacer alguna tontería, me esforcé demasiado como para que tu vengas y lo malogres." Sebastián sonrió levemente.

"¿No confías en mí?" Pregunto el castaño.

"No" Respondió la morena cortante.

"¡Ouch! ¡Ni te imaginas lo mucho que me lastiman tus palabras!" Sebastián hizo una dramatización de dolor.

"Mejor apresúrate, la presentación es en 30 minutos…" Al terminar de decir esto Santana volteo y se fue a saludar a algunos invitados importantes.

Sebastián se deleitó con la vista que proporcionaba el trasero de la morena.

* * *

"Finn…no me dijiste que 'el' iba a estar aquí…" Kurt se escondió detrás de su hermano y puso cara de pánico "¡Por dios! La última vez que lo vi, le dije que no quería estar con el….esto va a ser tan incómodo…"

Kurt vio como el rubio se acercaba y entro en un leve lapsus de pánico.

"Tranquilo Kurt, tal vez ya lo haya olvidado…."

"¿Olvidado? Puso un letrero gigante que decía '¿Quieres estar conmigo?' además reservo un restaurante solo para nosotros dos, no creo que lo haya olvidado…." Kurt se alejó de ahí, dirigiéndose al lado de las bebidas, Finn lo siguió.

"Okay…tal vez no lo haya hecho ¿Vamos a otra sala?" Pregunto el más alto, viendo la cara de alivio del castaño.

"Creo que es lo mejor…" Sin decir más, ambos chicos se alejaron de la sala, dirigiéndose al campus, de todos modos la presentación de los Warblers estaba a punto de empezar.

Finn había recibido más de un mensaje de Sebastián, pero no se atrevía a responder, de todos modos su 'revelación' podía esperar unos minutos más.

Santana estaba fastidiada, había pasado veinte minutos enteros saludando a gente demasiado anticuada para su gusto, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer?

Era la hijastra de uno de los hombres más malditamente ricos de todo New York, probablemente todo Estados Unidos, a veces eso podía beneficiarla, pero en esa ocasión, aburrirla.

Entre los lamentos de Santana y muchas sonrisas falsas, la morena vio algo o mejor dicho a alguien que le llamo la atención.

Era una chica, aunque no cualquier chica. Era la chica más hermosa que la latina había visto en toda su vida.

Era una rubia, vestida con un elegante vestido de color pastel. En ese momento la rubia se encontraba sentada en un rincón de la sala, como si ignorara la fiesta y demás.

Santana se preguntaba como una chica de esa magnitud de hermosura no tuviera un acompañante, la morena no sabía si aquella chica jugaba para su equipo pero de todos modos nunca nadie, ni hetero, ni gay, ni bi, ni siquiera las mujeres casadas y supuestamente hetero se habían resistido a ella y a su encanto.

"Al parecer eres la afortunada de la velada…" Susurro mientras se acercaba a ella.

* * *

"Es un placer conocerte…" Susurro el chico "...leí la revista pero no te preocupes sexy…una noche conmigo y…" Antes de que el chico 'sin nombre' pudiera continuar, Finn se acercó y lo miro como si lo quisiera matar.

"Siento interrumpir, pero la presentación está a punto de empezar…" El más alto dejo de ver al chico con su mirada asesina para voltear a ver a su hermano, cambiando de expresión rápidamente "¿Vamos?" Pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Si…" Respondió rápidamente Kurt dejando al chico atrás. "Gracias Finn." Dijo viendo a su hermano para después suspirar.

"No es mi culpa que seas tan irresistible…" Respondió el moreno volteándolo a ver "¿Cuántos van? ¿Cinco en diez minutos? Debe ser una especie de record..."

Kurt volvió a suspirar, estaba cansado de que lo acosaran fuera a donde fuera.

"Créeme no es un record que me haga feliz…" Respondió el contratenor con una mirada algo fastidiada "…bueno olvidemos todo eso, hay que ir a ver a los Warblers, ¡Dios! Estoy emocionado por verlos. Me han contado tanto de ellos…"

"Sin duda son los mejores aunque este año perdieran a su vocalista principal…"

"Blaine."

"Sí." Respondió Finn algo triste al ver la expresión de Kurt.

"¡Vamos Kurt! ¡No te pongas triste!" Exclamo Finn tratando de sacarle una sonrisa a su hermano "…Blaine no se ha ido todavía, sigue aquí y como dije antes muere por verte." El más alto sonrió al ver la sonrisa de su hermano.

"Tienes razón, solo que….lo voy a extrañar demasiado…pero olvidemos eso! ¡Hay que ver a los Warblers y disfrutar de la fiesta!" Exclamo el castaño enérgicamente.

Después de unos minutos de risas, ambos chicos llegaron al escenario que los dirigentes de Dalton habían construido.

"Entonces… ¿Sabes quién es su nuevo vocalista?" Pregunto Kurt, guiando a Finn a sus asientos.

"Bueno esa es la cosa…." El castaño volteo y lo miro con cara de sorpresa.

"¿De qué cosa hablas?" Pregunto con una ceja levantada, Finn pensó que se veía increíblemente sexy.

"Es como una sorpresa…solo los Warblers y la presi saben quién es." Finn vio como las luces empezaban a bajar y las personas empezaban a murmurar menos.

"Pronto descubriremos quien es…"

* * *

"¡Maldito gigante!" Exclamo el líder Warbler molesto.

Le había mandado 10 mensajes, ¡hasta lo había llamado! Pero Hudson no se dignaba a responder, tendrían que hablar de eso luego. Pero bueno…por ahora lo que realmente importaba era la presentación de los Warblers de todos modos Kurt estaría ahí… viéndolo.

La oportunidad perfecta para impresionarlo. Sebastián sonrió.

'Que empiece el espectáculo..." Se dijo a si mismo antes de que el presentador empezara a hablar.

Al otro lado a varios metros de él, Kurt veía ansioso al presentador, no podía esperar por ver a los Warblers, de todos modos estaba pensando en convertirse en uno apenas comiencen las clases.

_'Damas y señores muy buenas noches, no saben cómo nos honra contar con su presencia. En esta oportunidad tendremos el placer de mostrarles nuestro club coral, los 4 veces ganadores del título nacional como mejor coro 'The Warblers' espero que disfruten de la presentación, sin más, los dejo con ellos…" _El señor se alejó lentamente del escenario, apenas se fue las cortinas se empezaron a abrir.

El reflector no reflejaba a los chicos, por lo cual, Kurt no podía ver al vocalista, fue recién cuando ellos empezaron a cantar que el reflector los ilumino, Kurt quedo sorprendido. Entre todos los chicos, había uno que destacaba, uno que estaba posicionado en el centro.

"¿Sebastian?" Se preguntó el castaño sorprendido.

El líder Warbler busco a Kurt entre el público, lo vio y le sonrió, Kurt se dio cuenta de esto y se sonrojo levemente, era como si Sebastian le fuera a dedicar la canción.

**_oa, oh, oh, oh_**

**_For the longest time_**

**_Woa, oh, oh_**

**_For the longest_**

Empezaron a cantar los Warblers, mientras se movían con pasos suaves y clásicos, Sebastian se mantenía quieto en su sitio, luego empezó a cantar.

**_If you said goodbye to me tonight_**

Los Warblers hicieron un sonido que acompaño las palabras del castaño, Sebastian empezó a moverse al ritmo de los Warblers.

**_There would still be music left to write_**

**_What else could I do_**

**_I'm so inspired by you_**

**_That hasn't happened for the longest time_**

Sebastian empezó a separarse del grupo, introduciendo sus propios pasos, a varios metros de distancia, Kurt se encontraba más que sorprendido, nunca hubiera imaginado que Sebastian pudiera bailar o cantar así, además…se veía condenadamente sexy, Kurt trago saliva e intento calmarse.

**_Once I thought my innocence was gone_**

**_Now I know that happiness goes on_**

**_That's where you found me_**

**_When you put your arms around me_**

**_I haven't been there for the longest time_**

Sebastian guiño el ojo, Kurt supo que era para él, era demasiado…Sebastian estaba coqueteándole abiertamente.

**_Woa, oh, oh, oh_**

**_For the longest time_**

**_Woa, oh, oh_**

**_For the longest_**

Los Warblers volvieron a cantar, Sebastian se dirigió al centro del escenario y los Warblers hicieron un circulo a su alrededor.

**_I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall_**

**_And the greatest miracle of all_**

**_Is how I need you_**

**_And how you needed me too_**

**_That hasn't happened for the longest time_**

**_Maybe this won't last very long_**

**_But you feel so right_**

**_And I could be wrong_**

**_Maybe I've been hoping too hard_**

**_But I've gone this far_**

**_And it's more than I hoped for_**

**_Who knows how much further we'll go on_**

**_Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone_**

**_I'll take my chances_**

**_I forgot how nice romance is_**

**_I haven't been there for the longest time_**

**_I had second thoughts at the start_**

**_I said to myself_**

**_Hold on to your heart_**

**_Now I know the woman that you are_**

**_You're wonderful so far_**

**_And it's more than I hoped for_**

**_I don't care what consequence it brings_**

**_I have been a fool for lesser things_**

**_I want you so bad_**

**_I think you ought to know that_**

**_I intend to hold you for the longest time_**

Sebastian ya no estaba rodeado por los Warblers, Ahora todos estaban dispersos, haciendo algunos complicados pasos de baile, Kurt sonrió.

_**Woa, oh, oh, oh**_

_**For the longest time**_

_**Woa, oh,oh**_

_**For the longest time**_

_**Woa, oh, oh**_

_**For the longest time**_

_**Woa, oh, oh,**_

_**For the longest time**_

Finalizaron los Warblers, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, la actuación había sido magnifica.

Finn estaba más que sorprendido, justo el chico que no quería ver estaba parado a pocos metros de el ¿Acaso su mala suerte podría aumentar?

Minutos después, su pregunta fue respondida.

Las cosas si podían empeorar.

Sebastian, con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro, se acercó a ellos, mirando a Kurt como si fuera un delicioso trozo de carne y a Finn con resentimiento.

"Finn, Kurt, me alegra haberlos encontrado" Dijo el castaño con una leve sonrisa, Kurt se la devolvió y Finn se mantuvo serio.

"A mí también me alegra encontrarte, tengo que hablar contigo" Dijo el más alto secamente, Sebastian volteo a mirarlo, tratando de disimular su molestia.

"Claro, si nos disculpas, nos vemos luego" Sebastian vio a Kurt una vez más y sonrió pícaramente ¿Cómo hacia el castaño para verse tan increíblemente sexy todo el tiempo?

"No hay problema…nos vemos" Kurt sonrió levemente y se dirigió al salón principal, el castaño quería alejarse lo más posible del lugar. Sebastian lo estaba matando, se veía tan bien en su uniforme…

Después de que Kurt estuviera lo suficientemente alejado, Sebastian vio a Finn y cambio su expresión por una de molestia.

"Mira Hudson, no sé cómo piensas que funciona esto pero cuando te llame debes contestar…"

"Ese tal 'esto' ya no existe, se acabó Smythe, no voy a caer en tu juego, no voy a dañar a Kurt…"

"¿Qué crees que hare? ¿Matarlo? Solo quiero una noche de placer con él, bueno….varias si es posible, solo mira ese traser-"

"¡Basta! ¡No hables así de el!" Exclamo el moreno molesto, Sebastian lo sacaba de sus casillas.

"Solo digo la verdad ¿Acaso no lo has visto?... Mira 'Finn' no voy a hacerle daño a tu hermano, es más, le daré una noche de placer." Sebastian podía ver el temor en los ojos del moreno. ¿Tanto temía que todos descubrieran su 'secretito'?

"Además…si me ayudas…. tus 'fotitos' serán destruidas, así nadie se enterara de tu 'eso'…" Sebastian sonrió levemente.

Finn negó con la cabeza, no, no podía dar a su hermano en bandeja de plata, el no sería otra presa de Smythe.

"Publica las fotos si quieres…" Después de decir esto Finn se retiró de ahí rápidamente, dejando a Sebastian solo.

El líder Warbler suspiro y cogió su celular, lugar donde había pasado las fotos de Finn, presiono algunos botones y borro las fotos del moreno.

'De todos modos no las iba a publicar' Pensó mientras guardaba su celular en su bolsillo para después dirigirse al salón principal, en busca de Kurt.

* * *

"Entonces linda ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?" Pregunto la morena mirando fijamente a la adorable rubia.

"¿A jugar?" Pregunto inocentemente Britt, Santana sonrió pícaramente.

"Exactamente…"

"No tengo mis muñecas cerca, pero si quieres podemos jugar mañana…"

Santana rio levemente, la inocencia de Brittany era muy divertida.

"Yo me refería a…." Antes de que Santana pudiera terminar de hablar, Sebastian, el cual estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellas, le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. La morena cambio su expresión a una de leve fastidio ¿Por qué su hermano tenía que molestarla justo ahora?

"Britt, discúlpame un momento…" Santana dejo a la rubia y se dirigió al lado de su hermano, para ver que quería.

"Sebastian… ¿Acaso no recuerdas nuestro acuerdo de no molestar mientras teníamos a alguien en la mira?"

"¡Oh! Lo siento Ms. Simpatía, solo quería avisarte que tu querida 'mami' llamo, quiere que vayas a la casa para no sé qué, al parecer tendrás que dejar a tu amiga solita."

Sebastian vio a la linda rubia y le mando un saludo, esta sonrió levemente.

"Cuidadito Smythe, esta es mía." Dijo Santana rápidamente, Sebastian rio.

"No te preocupes hermanita, en estos momentos solo tengo ojos para Kurt." Respondió el castaño sinceramente, en verdad solo tenía ojos para el sexy contratenor.

"Entiendo…ese chico es demasiado sexy."

"Es gay." Dejo en claro el líder Warbler, Santana suspiro.

"Lo sé, que lastima, bueno…ya te puedes ir"

"Adiós, lamento que no consiguieras a nadie con quien acostarte."

"Yo igual." Respondió la morena mientras se alejaba a despedirse de Britt.

* * *

"¿Kurt? ¿Eres tú?" El castaño se estremeció, esto no podía estar pasando. Lentamente volteo y se encontró con lo que más temía, Sam estaba parado en frente de él, mirándolo fijamente.

"Emmmm…Hola Sam" Dijo el castaño tratando de sonreír, tenía que ser una broma, ¿Cómo podía encontrarse a Sam en el baño? ¿Tan mala suerte tenia?

"Hola Kurt, por dios, no te veo hace 2 años…" Sam se acercó a Kurt y este se alejó levemente de él, Sam se veía extraño, como si hubiera bebido demasiado champagne.

"Lo mismo digo, Sam…si me disculpas, en estos momentos debo buscar a Finn…" Antes de que el castaño se pudiera acerca a la salida, Sam lo bloqueo, arrinconándolo contra la pared.

"Vamos Kurt, no nos vemos hace 2 años, dios, sigues tan sexy….." Sam se acercó a oler la esencia del castaño, el cual estaba empezando a preocuparse, la situación no se veía bien.

"Sam…enserio...déjame, tengo que irme" Sin hacer caso de las palabras de Kurt, Sam empezó a tocar sus labios, mirándolo con los ojos oscurecidos, así poco a poco Sam empezó a tocar el cuerpo del castaño con desesperación, bajando hasta su pantalón.

Sebastian, el cual se había dirigido al baño para mojarse la cara (Debido al terrible calor que hacía) no pudo evitar sorprenderse al encontrar a dos chicos en tal situación.

Al principio sonrió levemente, pero luego de que notara que el rubio apresaba al otro chico, su expresión cambio, así que sin más tiempo que perder, decidió acercarse a intervenir.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa aquí?" Pregunto mientras se acercaba a ambos, la sorpresa del castaño no pudo evitar aumentar al darse cuenta de que era Kurt quien estaba apresado por el rubio.

"Sebastian…" Susurro levemente el contratenor, el cual tenía una expresión de pánico y de alivio en su rostro.

Sam, el cual no se encontraba nada feliz con la intromisión del castaño, lo volteo a ver, sin soltar a Kurt.

"Déjanos en paz…" Dijo el rubio.

Sebastian había notado la situación, así que de inmediato agarro al rubio y lo alejo de Kurt.

"Sera mejor que te vayas…" Dijo enojado, no podía creer que ese baboso tratara de lastimar al contratenor ¿Acaso no veía su expresión?

Estaba aterrado….

"Este no es asunto tuyo…" Sam vio a Sebastian lleno de ira, el líder Warbler se acercó más a él.

"Conozco a Kurt, así que si es asunto mío…." Respondió el castaño rápidamente "…será mejor que te retires a menos de que quieras tener problemas con los Smythe…ya sabes…tenerme de enemigo puede ser muy problemático"

"No te tengo miedo…"

"Deberías, de todos modos yo te conozco, Sam Evans, hijo de Steve Evans, empresario y uno de los más importantes socios de mi padre…" Sam lo miro sorprendido.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Negocios familiares, ahora… ¿Te iras?" Sam con una mirada de enfado y apretando el puño se retiró del baño rápidamente.

"¡Kurt!" El castaño se acercó a Kurt, el cual no se había movido desde que Sam lo había dejado.

"Dios, ese imbécil….¿Estas bien?" Sebastian lo miro preocupado.

Kurt volteo a verlo y asintió.

"Si…estoy bien, solo que… ¡Dios!" Las lagrimas se empezaron a formar en los ojos del contratenor.

Sebastian, sin saber aún porque, se acercó al más pequeño y le dio un abrazo.

"Tranquilo…todo está bien…ya se fue…" Recién entre los brazos de Sebastian, Kurt empezó a llorar levemente pensando en lo que hubiera pasado si Sebastian no hubiera aparecido.

"Gracias…" Susurro el castaño.

Sebastian no entendía porque sentía la necesidad de consolar a Kurt, de hacer que se sintiera mejor. Apenas lo conocía, además él era Sebastian Smythe, a quien no le importaba nada, ni nadie….sin duda algo no estaba bien.

* * *

**_N/A:_** Awww... :') Sebastian no es tan malo como pensaban! ;) Sebas es adorable! Ya veran! haha! Aqui les presento Brittana! ;) Pero chicos...como dije antes...no se ilusionen mucho con esta pareja...porque como dije este fic no es para amantes de Santi, bueno no les digo mas! ;))

Espero que les haya gustado! Perdonen los errores de gramatica! Como me fui por un buen tiempo, mi beta no esta :'(

Un besoo ;D ¡Pronto subire el proximo cap!

_PD: **Narcisso** OBVIO que lei tu review No sabes lo feliz que me hizo :') GRACIAS! MUCHAS GRACIAS! Lectores como tu me motivan a continuar! C':_

_**Adriana11:** Gracias sweetie! :') Yo extrañana escribirla! :D_

* * *

_"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tu seas de ese 13% que si comenta, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" - Autor desconocido._


	5. Capítulo 5: Gracias

_**N/A: Chicos! Sorry por demorarme tanto :(Pero para mi desgracia, mi archivo se borro, entonces sumemos eso con mi **_ _**super escaso **_ _**tiempo y obtenemos...un capi de menos de 2000 palabras! **_

_**Pero...tomen esto como intro para lo que pasara...haha! Ya eh dado algunas pistas en el propio capi ;DD  
**_

_**Sin mas...disfruten el capi! C; **_

**_Disclaimer:_** Ni Glee , ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Igualmente "Juegos sexuales" historia en la cual se basa este fanfic.

* * *

**_Capitulo 5: 'Gracias' (Fiesta en Dalton: Parte 2)_**

"¿Mejor?"

"Un poco…"

"Kurt…."

"No, por favor, no quiero hablar, solo….¿Puedes seguir abrazándome?"

"Está bien…." Sebastian sujeto al castaño fuertemente, el más pequeño se acomodó en sus brazos.

Sebastián no sabía cómo había llegado a ese punto.

Conocía a Kurt hace un día….¡Un día! ¿Por qué le importaba tanto como se sentía? Si solo era una apuesta….claro tal vez tratarlo así podría ser una táctica para ganar su confianza... pero la cosa era que…..cuando ayudo a Kurt….nunca pensó en eso.

_-¿Qué me está pasando? ¡Soy Sebastián Smythe! ¡A mí no me importa nada ni nadie!_- Se repitió más de una vez, pero entre mas se lo repetía mas empezaba a dudar.

Pasaron segundos, luego minutos y así media hora entera de silencio paso.

"Kurt….debes irte, Finn de seguro esta preocupado…" Susurro el castaño rompiendo el silencio, Kurt, el cual estaba con la mirada baja volteo a verlo.

"Tienes razón… debo ir a buscarlo." El contratenor salió de los brazos del castaño y se acomodo a su costado, Sebastián extraño su calor.

"Mira Kurt, lo que paso allí…"

"Olvídalo…" Dijo el castaño en un susurro, Sebastián lo miro sorprendido.

"¿Olvidarlo?"

Kurt suspiro y se paró de la banca en la cual, él y Sebastian, estaban sentados.

"Si Finn se entera es capaz de matarlo, lo que hizo…fue solo un error…no creo que lo recuerde en la mañana…." Kurt ya no miraba a Sebastián, miraba la luna llena, la cual resplandecia en su rostro, Sebastián no podía creer lo hermoso que era.

"Pero Kurt…." El líder Warbler se quedó callado, de todos modos no era su decisión, no importaba lo mucho que deseara matar a Sam "…no te preocupes…."

"Gracias Sebastián, no sabes lo mucho que valoro lo que hiciste, ya me siento mucho mejor…" Kurt sonrió levemente.

"No hay de qué." Respondió Sebastian con los ojos brillosos.

"¿Qué te parece si vamos a la fiesta? La noche es larga…además por ahora solo quiero pretender que nada paso" Kurt extendió su mano, invitando a Sebastián a ir con él, el castaño sonrió pícaramente.

"Me parece una idea genial…"

* * *

Con un leve suspiro y con una mirada llena de molestia, la morena entro al cuarto; al ver a su hija entrar, la señora Smythe se paró y la miro con ojos de reproche.

"Santana, llegas tarde…te llame hace 1 hora." Santana la maldijo entre susurros, ahí iban de nuevo…

"Vamos Mónica, no fue hace tanto…tenía que encargarme de unos asuntos…. y por 'asuntos' me refiero a tener que despedirme de esos sangrones que llamas 'amigos'." Mónica miro a su hija con mala cara, a Santana no le podía importar menos.

"Primero, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames 'Mónica' y segundo te sugiero ser más educada, eres una señorita…"

Santana miro el techo por un segundos para después sentarse en el mueble, Mónica cogió un papel y camino hacia la dirección de su 'amada' hija…

"Tu padre lo acaba de mandar, quiere que viajes a Francia para presentarte a sus socios, al parecer mueren por conocer a la hija del hombre que hizo que 'Air Lines' quedara, prácticamente, como basura…"

Santana lanzo un gran suspiro, lo que menos quería era viajar donde el aburrido de su padre.

"Mira 'mama' dile a mi 'papa' que no iré, faltan solo días para que las clases comiencen, además..."

"Déjame explicarme mejor…"

Santana se calló y miro a su madre fijamente, esperando que continuara.

"Él quiere que vayas para fin de año…" Mónica se sentó al lado de su hija y la miro directo a los ojos "…y te quedes allá."

"Que… ¿Por unos meses?" Pregunto algo sorprendido, Mónica negó con la cabeza.

"Quiere que te quedes allí para que te enseñe como dirigir la empresa, eres su única heredera, es lógico que quiera que tu la heredes…"

"¿Y qué? ¿¡Lo que yo quiera no importa!? , ¡Yo ya te había dicho que quería ir a NYU!"

"Sabes que no puedo ir en contra de tu padre. Ya encontraras una universidad de tu agrado, te adaptaras…"

"¡Son increíbles!… ¿Tenías que avisarme de esto hoy? ¿Durante la fiesta?"

"Cuanto antes mejor, lo siento hija, pero será mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea…" Sin más que decir Mónica salió de la habitación, dejando a Santana sola.

"Los odio…" Susurro mientras apretaba su puño.

* * *

"¡Vamos Finn la noche es joven!" Exclamo Kurt sonriente, no quería irse, no podía irse sin verlos.

"Kurt…" Antes de que Finn pudiera seguir hablando Kurt tomo las manos del moreno y volvió a sonreír.

"¿Por favor?" Kurt miro a Finn fijamente, el más alto no pudo resistirse.

"Está bien, pero apenas terminen de tocar nos vamos. No te olvides de que mañana…"

"Nunca lo olvidaría, muero por verlo…." El contratenor sonrió al pensar en su querido amigo "…además… tú sabes que, a diferencia de otros, yo no duermo todo el día…" El contratenor rio levemente y Finn sonrió.

"¿A diferencia de otros? "

"Tú sabes a quien me refiero…" Dijo Kurt con un guiño "…nos vemos entre un rato…osito dormilón" Finalizo mientras se dirigía al escenario.

* * *

"No estoy interesado." Respondió cortantemente el líder Warbler. La bella chica sonrió seductoramente.

"¿Seguro? Podemos ir…." Sin nada más que agregar, Sebastian se alejó de la chica para acercarse al castaño.

"Kurt…" Dijo para hacer notar su presencia, Kurt volteo y sonrió alegremente.

"Sebastian… ¿Sigues aquí? Pensé que te habías ido…"

"¿Y dejarte solo? Ni hablar solo fui por una bebida, además… ¿Cómo me podría ir si '2 Cellos' se presenta esta noche?"

"Yo también los estoy esperando ¡No puedo creer que vengan!" Sebastian se sorprendió ante las palabras del castaño.

"Bueno...Dalton es lo suficientemente importante como para traer al mismo presidente, ya sabes….a veces ser alumno de Dalton puede tener muchas ventajas."

La conversación de ambos chicos fue interrumpida cuando el anfitrión subió al escenario.

"Bueno, señor Smythe, me encantaría hablar con usted pero… el espectáculo está a punto de comenzar." El líder Warbler sonrió y siguió a Kurt, el cual se dirigía al escenario.

"A continuación, el dueto más esperado de la noche hace su aparición, démosle un fuerte aplauso a los chicos de '2 Cellos'." Sin nada más que agregar, el presentador bajo del escenario, segundos después las cortinas se abrieron, sin más, los aplausos se hicieron presentes.

"Buenas noches, nos honra estar aquí..." Dijo el de cabello corto. La gente no dejaba de aplaudir, Kurt y Sebastian no fueron la excepción. "...un nuevo año empieza en sus vidas y hay que celébralo…." El chico sonrió "… espero que disfruten de nuestro repertorio..." Finalizo el otro.

Apenas terminaron de hablar, Luka y Stjepan empezaron a tocar 'Welcome to the Jungle' Los aplausos no pudieron dejar de inundar la sala al terminar dicha canción.

Las canciones siguieron pasando; 'Smooth Criminal' y 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' no pudieron dejar de faltar en el repertorio de ambos chicos.

"¡Dios! ¡Son tan increíbles!"

"Ciertamente..." Respondió el castaño con una sonrisa "¿Me pregunto cuando tocaran 'With Or Without You'?" Kurt volteo al escuchar a Sebastian.

"¿Fanático de U2?"

"Se podría decir."

"Bueno Sebastian, debo decir que tu gusto musical me impresiona" Dijo Kurt con una sonrisita, Sebastian lo miro por un segundo para después voltear a ver el escenario.

"Ahora una canción muy especial que quiero dedicarles a todas las chicas hermosas que se encuentran presentes…" Dijo Luka sonriente.

Una introducción muy conocida por ambos chicos empezó a sonar.

"Al parecer te escucharon…" Susurro Kurt.

Después de escuchar la canción por varios segundos, Kurt extendió su mano y sonrió cálidamente.

"¿Bailamos?"

"Sería un placer." Sebastian se acercó más a Kurt y lo tomo por la cintura, después de mirarse por unos segundos, empezaron a bailar.

"Sebastian…gracias, muchas gracias..." Susurro Kurt de repente, Sebastian bajo su mirada.

"Kurt...ya me haz agradecido más de una vez…no tienes que…"

"Entonces una vez mas no hará la diferencia…" Sebastian lo miro fijamente.

"Sebastian…apenas me conoces…" Kurt levanto su cabeza y miro a Sebastian directo a los ojos, la respiración del líder Warbler se detuvo por un segundo "…pero aun así me ayudaste ¿Sabes qué? Eso dice mucho de ti, eso dice mucho de ti como persona…" El contratenor sonrió tiernamente "…por eso….creo que un simple 'gracias' no es suficiente" Sebastian se sonrojo levemente.

Era extraño.

Ese momento, todo para ser más concretos, era demasiado extraño….

Sebastian no sabía cómo reaccionar, nunca nadie le había dicho algo así, nunca nadie lo había tratado así.

Era una sensación extraña pero cálida a la vez.

Podría ser que….

_-No es imposible….imposible porque el amor no existe…-_ Se convenció a sí mismo, Kurt era una apuesta, una apuesta que ganaría tarde o temprano.

* * *

-Te odio Sebastián Smythe, te odio demasiado- Pensó Finn rencoroso. El moreno no podía quitar sus ojos de Kurt y Sebastian, los cuales estaban bailando juntos, demasiado cerca…

Finn claramente podía decirle a Kurt que se alejara de Sebastián, pero obviamente el castaño no le haría caso.

'No Juzgar antes de conocer' Era el lema de Kurt.

Por ahora, Finn dejaría a Sebastián seducir a su hermano, de todos modos en ese momento no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

El más alto sonrió, había un lado positivo en todo esto…

* * *

_**N/A: Sebastian no cree en el amor...¿Por que Finn sonrio al final? Santana se ira.. ¿Quien sera 'el querido amigo' que Kurt se muere por ver?**_

**_Sintonisenos en el proximo episodio de 'Juegos Sexuales' ! C; ...ok no .-. _**

**_Pero eso si...el proximo episodio sera larguito, asi que me demorare un poquito ;)  
_**

**_Bueno...quiero agradecerles por sus HERMOSAS reviews, ni se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen, ImOnlyHuman Eres adorable! :'D Esta historia te la dedico a ti! C;_**

* * *

_"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tu seas de ese 13% que si comenta, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" - Autor desconocido._


	6. Capítulo 6: Recuerdos y coincidencias

_**N/A: **Chicos! Lo siento tanto! :'( Se que no eh posteado hace semanas, pero en verdad tuve demasiados problemas, los examenes practicamente me enterraron viva TT-TT Y bueno...desgraciadamente un familiar mio fallecio..y bueno..mi familia esta muy dolida. No se preocupen porque de que termino la historia la termino! :)**  
**_

_Bueno desgraciadamente este capi no es muy largo, originalmente tenia como 6 000 palabras pero mi laptop murio, llevandose todos mis preciados archivos TT-TT Pero bueno trate de resumir lo que ya habia escrito :)  
_

_**PD(IMPORTANTE!):** Los textos escritos en cursiva son flashbacks :)  
_

_Le quiero dedicar este capitulo a** ImOnlyHuman **la persona mas adorable del mundo **  
**_

_**Sin mas que decir...disfruten el capi!  
**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 6: Recuerdos y coincidencias.**_

"Haz crecido tanto. Awwww….mi lindo hermanito"

"¿Enserio?" Pregunto el castaño con una ceja levantada "…no puedo creer que me sigas hablando así…soy mayor que tu" Le recordó.

"Por 3 meses… ¡Vamos Kurtie! ¡Eres como mi hermanito! Ahora dame un abrazo." Con un suspiro seguido por una pequeña risita Kurt se acercó a su querido amigo, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

"Ni te imaginas lo mucho que te extrañe. Antes éramos los tres mosqueteros ¿Recuerdas?"

"Aun somos los tres mosqueteros, bueno dos…solo hay que esperar al tercero."

"¿Cuándo regresara?"

"Los viajes repentinos de los Anderson son los más largos, además después de que él se graduara, su padre no ha dejado de llevarlo a todas las reuniones posibles, ya sabes…cosas de negocios."

"Extraño a Blaine…"

"Y el a ti, ni te imaginas lo emocionado que estaba de verte..."

"¡Puck! ¡No me dijiste que vendrías!" Ambos chicos voltearon al instante, ambos sonrientes.

"Finn..." Dijo Puck mientras se acercaba a darle un abrazo al más alto "No pude resistirme extrañaba mucho a este pingüinito sexy" Kurt rio.

* * *

_Kurt, Blaine y Puck, mejores amigos desde primaria, compañeros de diversión y aventuras._

_La historia de los tres había empezado hace 7 años, cuando Kurt se encontraba en la playa, observando el mar, llorando por los recuerdos que este le traía. La brisa del mar hacía que la leve ropa que llevaba el castaño resultara inútil contra el frio, de todos modos un short y un polo no eran la ropa más adecuada para una noche como esa._

_Pero lo que menos le importaba al castaño era el frio, lo único que quería en ese precioso momento era a su madre, volver a ver su sonrisa, volver a abrazarla y a besarla. Por eso el mar resultaba de gran consuelo para él, después de todo el y su mama lo habían observado en innumerables ocasiones._

_Ya habían pasado tres horas, tres horas desde que Kurt había salido sin pedir permiso; con un movimiento lento, el castaño se secó las lágrimas de su rostro, de todos modos su mama no hubiera querido verlo tan triste, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que ser fuerte por ella y por su papa._

_"¿Estas bien? " Pregunto alguien, Kurt no pudo evitar voltear al escuchar tan dulce voz._

_Era un niño, de tal vez su edad, vestido de una forma muy elegante a pesar de estar en un lugar tan informal; una camisa de color pastel y un pantalón finamente planchado lo vestían. Sus rizos negros caían sobre su rostro, haciendo que sus ojos, de un color miel profundo, destacaran hermosamente._

_Kurt volvió a limpiar su rostro, no quería que nadie lo viera en aquel estado._

_"Sí." Respondió inmediatamente para después voltear su rostro en dirección al mar, no quería observar al niño fijamente porque…sabía que si lo hacía, volvería a llorar._

_El chico de los ojos miel, ignorando su costosa ropa, se sentó al lado del castaño, mirando el mar junto a él._

_"Es hermoso, ¿no?" Pregunto el niño con una sonrisa cálida, Kurt volteo a verlo sorprendido, pensaba que el chico de ojos miel preguntaría más acerca del tema, no que lo cambiaria._

_"Demasiado…" Susurro Kurt sin dejar de mirar el inmenso océano, el niño de ojos cálidos, busco su mirada, Kurt la negó._

_"A mí me trae recuerdos, claro, de cuando era más pequeño. Aún recuerdo como mi hermano y yo solíamos venir a nadar a esta misma playa…"_

_Kurt volteo a verlo lentamente, encontrándose con una cálida sonrisa._

_"A mí me recuerda a mi mama…" Respondió sinceramente._

_"Cuando alguien especial se va, creo que los lugares especiales, como este, nos hacen sentir más cerca a ellos, por eso amo esta playa, me hace recordar todos los buenos momentos que pase con toda mi familia, hasta con los que ya no están…"_

_Kurt sonrió levemente, lo que decía aquel chico era cierto, tal vez su mama ya no estuviera con él, pero aún tenía varios lugares, como ese, que lo hacían sentir más cerca a ella además…aun tenia hermosos recuerdos de ambos._

_"Me llamo Kurt Hummel" El castaño le ofreció su mano, el otro niño extendió su mano gentilmente._

_"Mucho gusto Kurt. Me llamo Blaine. Blaine Anderson" Unas leves sonrisas se dibujaron en el los rostros de ambos chicos, Kurt se sentía mucho mejor._

_"Entonces…¿Qué haces aquí solo?" Pregunto Blaine._

_"Me escape un rato de mi casa, quería…pasar un rato a solas…"_

_"Yo igual. Solo que mis razones, según veo, son diferentes a las tuyas, yo quería escapar de una aburrida reunión familiar…pero veo que tu vienes aquí por algo más profundo ¿Necesitas que alguien te escuche?"_

_"Si te soy sincero…no quiero hablar del tema"_

_"Muy bien entonces…" Respondió Blaine mientras se paraba "…es un poco tarde y no es que te esté diciendo que hacer o algo así pero no creo que tus familiares estén muy felices."_

_"Casi lo olvido…debo regresar…." Sin más tiempo que perder, Kurt se paró rápidamente._

_"Vivo por allá" Menciono Blaine señalando una amplia casa, casi mansión "por lo que veo…no creo que vivas muy lejos ¿Quieres que te acompañe?"_

_Kurt sonrió._

_"Al parecer somos vecinos, vivo al lado, así que… ¿Vamos?"_

_"Muy bien" Respondió Blaine sonriente._

* * *

_"Agradezco la amabilidad de tu hijo, estaba muy preocupado por Kurt" Dijo Burt aun con el corazón en la boca._

_"No te preocupes," Respondió cortésmente el señor Anderson. "Blaine solo hacia lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho."_

_"No cualquiera créeme, de nuevo, muchas gracias jovencito…" Burt miro a Blaine tiernamente "Si no fuera inconveniente, me encantaría invitarlos a cenar ya sabes…en modo de agradecimiento"_

_"No hay inconveniente, de todos modos tenemos la noche libre." Kurt y Blaine intercambiaron miradas, dedicándose sonrisas juguetonas._

_"Entonces ¿En media hora está bien?"_

_"Perfecto, solo, si no fuera molestia, me gustaría llevar a mi sobrino, Noah, claro si no hay problema" Respondió el señor Anderson._

_"No hay ningún inconveniente, los esperamos" Respondió Burt con una sonrisa._

* * *

"Hola Britt, soy yo Santana, si la chica de ayer, aha, yo también me alegro de hablar contigo bueno…te llamaba para invitarte a salir, no ahora, entonces ¿Entre una hora? Genial, entonces nos encontramos allí, no puedo esperar, un beso, nos vemos…" Sin más que agregar la latina colgó su celular.

"¿Nueva víctima?" Santana volteo rápidamente al escuchar a Sebastian, después de verlo por unos cuantos segundos, la morena se volteo y recostó sobre la cabecera del mueble.

"Se podría decir…" Dijo en un suspiro, Sebastian se acercó a ella y sonrió pícaramente.

"No sabes cómo compadezco a esa pobre chica, eres conocida por ser una rompe corazones."

"Tú no te quedas atrás hermanito." Respondió Santana mirando al techo. "…ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas personas han venido a esta casa rogando por otra oportunidad, creo que la última vino…ayer"

"No tengo la culpa de ser tan sexy."

"Al parecer Hummel no piensa igual…hasta ahora no veo ningún avance…"

"Estoy yendo lento pero seguro, tarde o temprano caerá, como todos…"

* * *

"Voy a matarlo." Dijo firmemente Puck, Kurt agarro uno de sus brazos, intentando detenerlo.

"Puck ,por favor, me prometiste que dijera lo que dijera no te alterarías." El castaño miro a Puck fijamente, tratando de calmarlo.

"¡Esto es diferente! ¡Por dios! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si aquel chico no lo hubiera detenido? No puedo dejar de pensar en eso, no puedo dejar de sentirme molesto e inútil. Mierda. Pude haber ido a la fiesta, puede impedir que ese imbécil se te acercara pero...no lo hice"

"Puck…" Kurt no pudo terminar la oración al ver como Puck empezaba a lagrimear. Sin más que decir, Kurt se acercó y abrazo al más alto fuertemente.

"La cosa es que no me hizo más daño, Puck, todo está bien…solo fue por unos momentos, además…ya me siento mucho mejor" El contratenor miro a Puck dulcemente, este lo abrazo fuertemente.

"No sé cómo me pondría si te pasara algo, te quiero tanto…eres prácticamente mi hermano" Sin poder controlarse más, Kurt empezó a llorar.

"Tú también eres mi hermano…. tú y Blaine lo son, ¿Recuerdas cuando él y tú me apoyaron? Creo que…desde ese momento…empecé a quererlos como tales.

* * *

_Habían pasado seis meses, seis meses desde que Kurt conoció a Blaine; el cual le parecía un niño muy simpático igual que Puck, su inseparable y divertido primo. Era irónico que personas que conocía hace menos de un año resultaran más reconfortantes que personas que conocía hace muchos._

_Kurt de 10 años, por fin entendía eso._

_"Kurt" Dijo Puck para hacer notar su presencia, Kurt se le acercó con una leve sonrisa._

_"Hola Noah, quiero decir Puck" Respondió el castaño viendo como Blaine se acercaba por detrás._

_"Hola Kurt" Kurt volvió a sonreír al ver la brillante sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro del pelinegro._

_"Blaine, chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?"_

_"Bueno…tu papa nos dijo que hoy...Ummm..." Puck se veía como si no supiera que decir, Blaine lo vio por un segundo y continúo._

_"Queríamos saber si podríamos acompañarte en la misa, quisiéramos apoyarte…Kurt..." Blaine se acercó al más pequeño y le tomo la mano._

_"Sé que es difícil perder a alguien querido…" Blaine bajo su mirada tristemente, aun recordaba el día en el que falleció Cooper, su hermano "…por eso Puck y yo queríamos estar aquí para ti, ya sabes…eres nuestro amigo" Puck se acercó más a ellos y vio al castaño tiernamente, Kurt no aguanto más su alegría fingida._

_"Chicos…gracias…muchas gracias" Susurro Kurt mientras las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, ambos chicos, con una mirada triste se acercaron y lo abrazaron._

* * *

"Entonces… ¿eres sénior?" Santana no podía alejar sus ojos de la rubia, Brittany era demasiado adorable.

"Si" Respondió la rubia sonriente.

"Algún plan luego de que termines la preparatoria?"

"De hecho sí, estoy planeando ir a una academia de baile, realmente adoro bailar y quiero que esa sea mi profesión; obviamente mis padres dudaron al principio… pero al final del día sé que ellos solo quieren mi felicidad…así que me siento….realmente afortunada" Britt y Santana compartieron sonrisas coquetas, sin embargo, la sonrisa de la morena desapareció cuando el celular de esta sonó, mostrando el nombre de alguien que casi había olvidado.

"Sugar" Susurro para ella. Lo que le faltaba. La niñita de papa; seguro llamaba para contarle todo sus melodramas, Santana no estaba de humor para eso, menos en ese momento, así que apago su celular.

"¿Quién era?" Pregunto Britt.

"Mi hermano, llamando para molestarme, nada importante."

"¿Segura? Podría ser importante ¿Por qué no le devuelves la llamada?" Santana miro a Britt y suspiro levemente.

"No te preocupes Britt, no es nada importante."

Britt miro por unos segundos a la latina para después sonreír y tomar un sorbo más de su café.

"Está muy rico, este lugar es muy agradable" Britt miro a su alrededor y sonrió, no había demasiada gente, lo cual hacia que el lugar tuviera un ambiente muy acogedor y personal.

"¿Tú crees? Este lugar es muy especial para mí, especialmente por el modo en que lo encontré, larga historia…"

"Tenemos mucho tiempo, no me iré a ningún lado"

Santana sonrió y tomo un sorbo más de su café para después depositarlo en la mesa.

"Fue hace un año, veras…"

Fue así como ambas chicas hablaron por casi una hora, riendo por la divertida historia que Santana contaba, Britt no podía dejar de reír, Santana estaba en la misma posición.

"Pobre gatito…" Santana levanto una ceja ante el comentario de la rubia.

"¿Pobre gatito? Ese 'gatito' robo mi cartera, seguro pertenece a…"

"¿La mafia de gatos?"

"Exacto…" Respondió la latina entre risas. "Aunque enserio… ¿Cómo un gato puede entrar en una cafetería? Tan extraño…"

"Sabes que-"El celular de Britt empezó a sonar. "Santi, espero que no te moleste…"

"No hay problema" Respondió.

Sin más tiempo que perder Brittany respondió la llamada, haciendo que su ring ton de Ke$ha dejara de sonar.

"Hola Puck, si estoy con una amiga, no tontito ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Yo también te amo, Adiós…"

Santana estaba con la boca semi-abierta. ¿Podría ser posible?

La latina planteo la situación en su mente, 'Puck' era un apodo no un nombre, no muchas personas se llamaban así.

Entonces, si el Puck con el que Britt hablo era el Puck que ella conocía ¿Qué era Brittany para él?

"¿Alguien especial?" Pregunto Santana con curiosidad, Britt movió su cabeza negativamente.

"Mi primo"

"Por el modo en el que le hablabas, parece que lo estimas mucho."

"Si, realmente lo amo, nos conocemos desde siempre. Él… es como un hermano para mí."

"Debe ser muy lindo tener ese tipo de relación ¿Cómo se llama tu primo?"

"Noah. Noah Puckerman" Respondió Britt con una sonrisita.

Las sospechas de Santanas fueron acertadas; una sonrisita indiscreta no pudo dejar de escapar del rostro de la latina, la cual no podía dejar de pensar en lo curiosa que era la vida.

"Curioso nombre…"

* * *

N/A: ¿Que les parecio? :) ¿Se lo esperaban? :D El proximo capi sera posteado el proximo jueves, en el nos centraremos mas en Sebastian y en Kurt, ademas introducire a un nuevo personaje de la serie :DD El cual...sera el mejor amigo de Sebastian, njo digo mas!

Klainebows and love

**_Darla_Klainer_**

* * *

_"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tu seas de ese 13% que si comenta, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" - Autor desconocido._


	7. Nota de la Autora (Pronto sera borrada)

Hey guys! J Owwww….miss you! Me siento terrible! L se que me pase! Lo siento mucho! Pero a todos mis fieles lectores les tengo una buena noticia C : Vi varios errores en esta historia, por eso, decidi que la borrare y volveré a empezar, básicamente solo la retocare, será lo mismo, ya tengo el próximo capi C: Asi que apenas termine con las remodelaciones lo podrán leer C: La historia será igual, tendrá el mismo titulo y todo C: solo que esta vez estará mucho mas limpia y con uno que otra ecena no vista, puesta C: Necesito un beta con urgencia! Asi que si pueden, please…help? :) y Sin mas que decir me despido! Ojala disfruten la historia, nuevamente! J Gracias por seguir conmigo a pesar de todo 3


End file.
